10 ans dans un album
by Daelyaa
Summary: Harry lie sa main à celle de son mari, et ouvre l'album photo qui retrace les 10 dernières années de sa vie, de leur vie, et se plonge dans les souvenirs qui accompagnent les photos... FIC TERMINÉE
1. Rencontre

Bonjour, bonjour,

Comme je vous l'avait dit, vuala une nouvelle histoire ! Et je vais peut être essayé de refaire une histoire avec un chapitre par jour comme pour Les épreuves de l'Autre Côté, mais faut que je trouve l'idée.

Ah, aussi, petit détail, cette histoire m'a été inspirée d'un rêve que j'ai fait, donc baaaah, gardez à l'esprit qu'à la base c'est un rêve (bon sauf que comme ça vous allez voir à quel point mon cerveau est étrange, mauvais point pour moi ^^)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

10 ans dans un album.

Chapitre 1

 **Rencontre**

Assit sur son lit de bon matin, Harry avait une envie de nostalgie, et pour cause :

-Ca fait 7 ans qu'on est ensemble ''officiellement'' aujourd'hui.

-Et oui, ça passe.

-On devient vieux, surtout toi mon amour. se moqua le Survivant.

-Va te faire voir.

Le brun sourit à son mari avant de lui dire :

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas regardé les photos.

-Elles ne véhiculent pas que de bons souvenirs. grimaça l'homme à coté de lui.

-Ils font partie de notre vie, ces mauvais souvenirs. Dit Harry en faisait venir un album photo d'un sort et le posant entre lui et son mari.

Il ouvrit l'album en liant sa main à celle de son mari, et plongea dans ses souvenirs en faisant défiler les pages...

''Harry, jeune joueur de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur pour l'équipe d'Angleterre âgé de 22 ans, se promenait seul sur le Chemin de Traverse. Seul parce que grâce à son emploi du temps assez léger, il était libre à 16 heures, au contraire de ses meilleurs amis qui étaient encore au bureau.

On était au début du mois de janvier, raison de plus de ne voir personne dans les rues.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues qu'il ne serait pas reconnu, car en plus d'être le Survivant, il était un très bon joueur de Quidditch et gagnais tout ses matchs.

-Oh ! Maman, maman regarde c'est Harry Potter le joueur de Quidditch !

Quand je vous dit qu'il est reconnu.

Harry se tourna vers la voix et vit une fillette qui devait avoir 8-9 ans avec deux nattes brunes adorables.

Il sourit légèrement alors que la petite fille courait vers lui, ne s'occupant pas de sa mère qui lui disait de revenir.

-Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter ! Moi j'm'appelle Louise et j'adore trooooooop quand maman elle m'achète des trucs de toi et pis j'ai un tee-shirt de Quidditch de toi et, et, tu veux bien me le signer s'teu plaît parce que mes copains ils croiront pas que je t'ai vu pour de vrai alors que si tu signe mon maillot et ben si s'teu plaît, s'teu plaît !

Harry sourit encore plus, elle était si mignonne cette gamine.

-Tu l'as avec toi ton maillot ?

-Ouiiii ! Je l'ai mis aujourd'hui parce que maman elle veut pas que je le mette pour l'école alors vu que c'est samedi bah je peux. dit la petite en retirant la fermeture de son manteau.

-Ne retires pas ton manteau Louise ! s'exclama sa mère en s'approchant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses talons aiguille dans la neige.

-Mais c'est pour que Monsieur Harry Potter signe mon tee-shirt !

-Elle a raison ta maman, tu vas être malade. raisonna Harry.

-C'est pas grave allez Monsieur Harry Potter s'teu plait, signe mon tee-shirt !

En disant ça, Louise lâcha son manteau... Qui tomba dans la neige en se penchant pour qu'Harry signe le dos de son tee-shirt, ce qui fut vite fait grâce à la magie avant de dire à la petite :

-Allez, remets ton manteau maintenant.

-Oh... Mais il est plein de neige. dit la fillette en reprenant son manteau alors que sa mère était exaspérée.

-Louise non mais franchement tu le fais exprès !

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès maman, je voulais juste que Monsieur Harry Potter il signe mon tee-shirt.

-Et bien d'ailleurs tu n'as pas à embêter ce monsieur ! C'est très impoli ce que tu as fait.

-Ce n'est rien du tout Madame, ça fait plaisir. Sourit Harry avant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait bien plaire à sa petite fan. Ton manteau pourrait être sec avec un sort, mais ce genre de sort rend les vêtements assez désagréables à porter, alors... *il retire sa veste, la rétrécie un peu avec un sort* Tiens, tu pourras dire à tes copains que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné, si il ne te croient pas, il y a mon nom juste là.

Il montra une étiquette sur la blouse à la petite Louise qui était aux anges en mettant la veste.

-Merci Monsieur Harry Potter ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

-De rien, mais appelle moi Harry si tu veux, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

-Ben si, t'es un adulte, alors t'es vieux.

-Louise ! s'indigna sa mère. Vraiment excusez là Monsieur Potter.

-Vraiment, ce n'est rien.

-Mais t'as quel âge Harry ?

-22 ans.

-Ah, ça va pas, t'es pas si vieux que ça. Et pis même si t'es vieux et ben t'es troooop beau et tu joue troooop bien au Quidditch alors ça rattrape.

-Ca me rassure. Bon, retourne voir ta maman, elle t'attend.

-Mais Harry, est ce que c'est vrai que tu connais Ginny Weasley, la poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Et c'est vrai que ça a été ta chérie ?

-Un tout petit peu.

-Troooop cool.

-Et pis aussi et ben dans les journaux et ben ils disent que et ben Drago Malefoy qui fait le gardien dans la même équipe que toi et ben ça a été ton chéri aussi, mais c'est pas vrai ça hein ?

-Si, c'est vrai aussi. rougit Harry.

-Ah. C'est bizarre.

-Pourquoi.

-Ben parce que c'est aussi un garçon, les garçons ça fait pas des bisous aux autres garçons.

- **Louise** ! Suffit maintenant on s'en va ! Encore une fois désolée Monsieur Potter. tonna la mère de la fillette en attrapant la main de sa fille et la tirant avec elle.

Harry les regarda en souriant ; cette femme n'avait pas de raison de gronder sa fille, c'est vrai, c'est bizarre un garçon qui fait des bisous à un autre garçon, surtout pour une gamine.

Vous, derrière vos écrans, ça peut vous étonner, le grand Harry Potter est sortit avec le tout aussi grand Drago Malefoy -qui s'était reconverti en gardien pour entrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, poste qu'il assurait avec brio- et oui, les deux ex-ennemis ont été amants, et pendant un petit moment ; après être sortit quelques mois avec Ginny, se rendant compte que les femmes ne l'attirait pas, Harry s'est mit avec Drago, enfin, ils ont joué au chat et à la souris pendant 1 mois dans le but de savoir lequel des deux craquerait en premier.

Et ce fut Harry.

Après qu'ils se soient sauvagement embrassés dans les vestiaires après un entraînement, ils se sont mis ensemble, et leur histoire à duré 2 ans ce qui est tout à fait raisonnables pour des jeunes de leur âge.

Ils s'étaient séparés il y a de ça quelques mois mais étaient restés très bons amis et ils leur arrivait très souvent e se retrouver ''entre mâle'' avec Théo, Blaise et Ron pour regarder du Quidditch -officiellement, parce qu'en réalité les films qu'ils regardaient étaient plutôt classés X ce qui ne plairait pas aux demoiselles qui partageaient la vie de Théo et Ron, soit Astoria et Hermione.

Bref, Potter s'était tapé Malefoy, si les ados qu'ils avaient étés devaient parler de leur relation, mais les espèces d'adultes qu'ils étaient devenus diraient plus un truc du genre ''Harry et Drago se sont désirés, aimés, et quittés''. Et maintenant, Harry Potter était célibataire _'plus pour longtemps'_ (nda : _'parole'_ ça sera les éventuelles pensés d'Harry, le Harry adulte).

Alors Harry continua de marcha, sans réel but le long du chemin, regardant les vitrines, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un lui tomber dessus, littéralement.

Il sursauta mais réagit trop tard, la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans était tombée, les livres qu'elle tenait éparpillés tout autour.

Harry aida l'inconnu à se relever avant de le détailler ; il devait être en début de trentaine ou toute fin de vingtaine, avec des cheveux noirs rejetés en arrière et de très beaux yeux bleus.

Harry vit qu'il avait du mal à se baisser pour ramasser ses livres, alors il le fit à sa place et lui tendit.

-Tenez.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

L'homme voulut se remettre à marcher, mais Harry l'arrêta :

-Oh mais attendez, vous n'allez pas repartir comme ça, vous êtes plein de neige. *il lui jeta un sort pour retirer ladite neige* Et puis venez donc vous réchauffer autour d'un café.

-Je n'aime pas le café. dit l'homme, pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

-Et bien ce que vous voulez alors, allez, venez avec moi.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous êtes beau. Vous me plaisez.

Il se gifla mentalement, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, même Malefoy n'était pas aussi direct que ça.

-Oh euh... Et bien...

Ah, il perdait ses moyens, intéressant.

-Allez, venez avec moi, en plus ils ont l'air lourds vos livres, venez vous reposer avec moi.

-Je n'ai PAS BESOIN de me REPOSER. se braqua l'homme.

-Oh... D'accord, et bien... Oh et puis je ne sais pas draguer de toute manière... Ca vous dit de venir boire un verre chez moi ? Ou chez vous ? Ou où vous voulez si j'ai la moindre chance avec vous.

-Vous ne savez effectivement pas draguer... mais ce n'a jamais été mon fort non plus et je ne sais pas répondre aux ''dragues'' alors je pense que je vais vous suivre.

-Et si on se tutoyait, c'est ce que les gens qui se donnent des rencarts font.

-Effectivement. ricana l'homme.

-Alors... Viens, on va aller chez moi... On peut transplaner... C'est assez loin de là où on est.

L'homme acquiesça et Harry le vit transplaner. Quand il entra chez lui, il dit :

-Oh mais j'en perds toute politesse. Harry Potter. se présenta t-il.

-Le Survivant, attrapeur de génie de l'équipe d'Angleterre, je sais. Nicolas Zanetti, mais appelle moi Nick.

-Comme tu veux... Nick. Alors tu n'aimes pas le café. Tu veux un thé ?

-Non plus.

-Ah.

-C'est bon, je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Sûr ?

-Oui.

-Alors on va faire connaissance, c'est ce que les gens qui se donnent des rencarts font. dit Harry en invitant Nicolas à s'asseoir sur le canapé.Tu as quel âge ?

-31 ans, bientôt 32, et toi ? Tu es bien plus jeune non ?

-22.

-Oh. dit Nick, se doutant bien que le jeune homme n'allait pas continuer à vouloir ''draguer'' longtemps maintenant qu'il savait qu'il a 10 ans de plus.

Mais ce fait ne gênait pas Harry le moins du monde, Harry qui enchaîna:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais comme métier ?

-Je... Je... Rien du tout.

-Ah... D'accord.

-Et tu habites dans quel coin ?

-Dans un appartement pas du tout loin du Chemin de Traverse, je vis avec mon meilleur -et seul- ami, il travaille et j'ai des économies, donc on s'en sort.

-Okay.

-En tout cas, c'est classe chez toi, mais... Un peu désordonné.

-Excuses pour le bordel. rougit Harry en se frottant le derrière de la nuque. J'ai invité des amis hier et... Disons qu'ils ne sont pas très rangement, et moi non plus.

-C'est pareil pour moi, mais mon coloc est un maniaque complet, heureusement qu'il ne rentre que les week-end.  
Harry sourit légèrement.

-Il travaille dans quoi ?

-Oh... Les potions.

-D'accord. Et... T'as été à Poudlard ou tu viens d'un autre pays.

-J'ai été à Poudlard.

-Ah, t'étais dans quel maison ?

-Serdaigle, alors que toi Gryffondor.

-Effectivement. Et... Le Quidditch, t'aimes ça ?

Nick déglutit, pourquoi cette question ?! Ah mais oui, parce qu'Harry est attrapeur.

-Oh... Et bien oui j'aime beaucoup ça, j'étais attrapeur pour Serdaigle.

-Génial ! Tu continues à jouer ?

-Non, j'ai arrêté.

-Oh. Très bien.

-Ca te dérange ?

-Pas du tout, ma meilleure amie trouve que le Quidditch est un sport complètement stupide et dangereux, donc si ça m'énervait, je ne serais pas amie avec elle.

-Ouf.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être ami avec toi.

''Putain Harry ! Reprends toi ! T'es plus un ado de 16 ans bourré d'hormone ! T'en a 22 !''

Mais apparemment, l'idée du gamin de 16 ans bourré d'hormone ne déplaisait pas à Nick puisqu'il se rapprocha un peu de Harry. Harry qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Nick, se demandait si l'autre pourrait envisager quelque chose comme une relation ; c'était la première fois qu'Harry pensait comme ça, avec Ginny il n'avait jamais vraiment été sûr que vouloir se mettre avec et avec Drago, il avait joué pendant 1 mois, mais avec ce Nicolas qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, il était sûr qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose.

Et Nick dit, à son plus grand plaisir :

-Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie non plus...

Harry rapprocha son visage du sien mais Nicolas l'arrêta.

-Pas au 1er rendez vous Mr Potter voyons, un peu de patience.

Et il se leva, prit ses livres, fit quelque chose qu'Harry ne vit pas avant de transplaner.

Harry, surpris, se leva après que Nick soit partit et regarda ce qu'il avait fait ; il y avait un petit bout de papier noirci d'encre sur la table. ''Si ça t'intéresse, j'habite au 21 rue Morgane, c'est la rue qui tourne juste après Fleury et Bott. Nick''. Harry sourit, oh oui ça l'intéressait... Mais il fallait qu'il en parle à ses amis !

Il réfléchit rapidement... Hermione allait vouloir le marier, Ron se moquerait de lui, idem pour Blaise, il préférait ne pas parler de ses histoires de cœur à Ginny, Pansy était sûrement avec il-ne-savait quel mec trouvé dans un bar, Théo était trop occupé avec sa fiancée qu'il a -déjà- mise enceinte, restait plus que Drago. Qui de mieux pour parler d'un potentiel futur copain que son ex avec qui il a partagé des moment de débauche pure ! Je précise que cette phrase est ironique.

Alors, il se décida à aller à l'appartement du blond, en espérant qu'il n'était pas en pleine activité physique avec l'une de ses fans.

Ah oui, parce que le grand Drago Malefoy n'est pas gay, il est selon ses propres mots ''Hétéro avec des tendances à fantasmer sur ton putain de corps et ton putain de cul et tes putains d'yeux bien trop beaux pour que ce soit normal''. Et Harry se plaisait à lui rappeler qu'il fantasmait sur lui de manière subtile et élégante, mais vous allez voir ça bientôt.

Il transplana devant chez Drago et entra après avoir frappé puisqu'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, alors, il se moqua :

-Encore en train de te branler en pensant à moi beau blond ?

Subtil et élégant, je l'avais dit.

-Va te faire foutre !

-T'aimerais.

-Oh oui, il faudrait qu'on continue à s'envoyer en l'air, j'aurais plus besoin de fantasmer comme ça.

-Nan, on ne continuera pas à coucher ensemble.

Drago soupira en arrivant dans la pièce.

-T'es pas cool le balafré, t'es un putain de bon coup, je devrais avoir le droit d'en profiter.

-Nan, ça m'aurait branché en temps normal blondie, mais j'ai des vues sur un mec.

-Ah, intéressant ça, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi beau que moi, personne n'est aussi beau que moi de toute manière.

-Comment est ce que tu tiens encore sur ton balai avec un tête aussi grosse.

-Je n'ai pas la grosse tête, je suis réaliste, je suis une bombe.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Dis le contraire Potter.

-Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, parce que ce n'est pas vrai... Et tu le... *Drago s'était rapproché d'Harry, beaucoup rapproché d'Harry qui sentait qu'il avait chaud tout à coup* Sais. termina le blond en mordant de manière tout à fait sexy sa lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est ce que je sais ? demanda Harry alors qu'il lui était très difficile de parler avec le corps des plus attrayant de Drago se frottant contre lui.

-Que je suis diablement sexy et que tu meurs d'envie que je te prenne sur le canapé derrière toi.

-Pas... Pas du tout. bredouilla Harry alors que Drago défaissait la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea l'ex-Serpentard en descendant le pantalon de Harry, effleurant volontairement l'érection de celui ci. Pourtant on dirait bien que je t'excite.

Et il infiltra sa main dans le sous vêtement de Harry qui ne pu contenir un gémissement.

-Oh putain.

Drago, satisfait, fit reculer Harry sur le canapé, et celui ci ne protesta pas, bien au contraire...

* * *

Quelques temps -passés dans la débauche la plus totale, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry avait du sexe avec Drago- plus tard, ils étaient allongés tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, haletant, et puant le sexe et la sueur.

-T'étais venu pour quoi déjà ?

-Te dire que j'avais des vues sur un mec.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. grimaça le sang pur.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de plaire.

-Je ne pourrais plus coucher avec toi si tu te cases.

-Ah ça c'est sûr.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux te mettre avec quelqu'un ? T'as pas besoin d'avoir un mec.

-Tu dis que je n'ai pas besoin d'un mac simplement car Drago Malefoy est ma petite pute personnelle etqu'il ne peux pas me résister.

-Connard.

-Mais c'est vrai ce que je dis chéri, tu t'amuses à me chauffer à chaque fois que je viens ici parce que tu crèves d'envie de moi.

-Ne m'appelles pas ''chéri'' quand tu comptes te taper un autre. lança Drago, acide.

-Serais tu jaloux Malefoy ?

-Pas du tout.

-Ouf, parce que si tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais encore, on aurait bien été dans la merde.

-Je ne t'aime plus Potter, là, content !?

-Hey, pas besoin de t'énerver Dray.

-Je m'énerve si je veux ! s'exclama le blond en jetant un sort pour se rhabiller, et rhabiller Harry. Tu connais la sortie.

-Drake...

-Tu connais la sortie. répéta le blond entre ses dents. Tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais dire, et en plus de ça t'as prit ton pied, donc tu peux dégager.

Harry soupira en sortant, résigné, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué encore le blondinet !? _'Si tu savais...'_.

Le brun se dit qu'il fallait peut être qu'il aille chez Théo finalement, l'ex-Serpentard et Astoria avaient Bac + 10 en caractère Drago Malefoyen, au minimum, alors, il transplana devant chez eux.

Il frappa à la porte et c'est la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit :

-Bonjour Harry ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ? Et le bébé ?

-Très bien, tous les deux. sourit Astoria en le faisant entrer. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Malefoy.

-Ah, ça risque d'être compliqué ça. intervint Théodore qui venait d'arriver.

-C'est pour ça que je viens vous demander à vous, vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

-Pans' le connais encore mieux.

-Pansy va se foutre de ma gueule.

-Pourquoi ? Y'a matière à se foutre de toi, ça m'intéresse.

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Ben j'ai été chez Dray et...

-Vous avez baisé.

-Oui, mais c'est pas ça qui est important, ça c'est... Habituel, donc, j'ai été chez lui parce que en fait j'ai rencontré un mec et il me plaît bien, et il fallait que j'en parle et ça l'a mit en colère et j'ai pas comprit pourquoi.

-C'est tellement simple. soupira Astoria.

-Ben quoi ?

-Mais il est jaloux ! clamèrent Théo et sa fiancée en choeur.

-Jaloux ? Drago ? Naaan, c'est pas possible ça, Drago Malefoy n'est pas jaloux, il me l'a assez répété.

-Il t'a aussi répété, au début de votre relation, que Drago Malefoy ne tomberait jamais amoureux, et que Drago Malefoy ne serait jamais en couple, et au final vous êtes restés deux ans ensemble. dit Astoria.

-CQFD.

Théo ne put qu'ajouter que cela, Tori avait tout dit.

-Mais il n'est pas jaloux, et en plus pourquoi il serait jaloux ?

-Parce qu'il ne pourra plus te sauter quand tu viendras chez lui.

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe. intervint Astoria.

-Si, Drago n'est plus amoureux, sinon il aurait tenté il y a longtemps de se remettre avec Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne dis pas qu'il est encore amoureux comme il l'était pendant leur relation, mais il est toujours attaché à Harry et... Voir son ex se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est un peu une défaite, parce que quelqu'un à le potentiel de réussir là où on a échoué, et Drago n'aime pas perdre, alors quand tu lui a dis que tu avais un autre mec dans le viseur, c'était comme si il avait perdu et en un sens, c'est vrai, il t'a perdu.

-Malefoy penserait des trucs comme ça tu crois Tori ?

-C'est possible. Mais maintenant dit m'en plus sur cet autre garçon, ça m'intéresse.

-Tu traîne trop avec Pansy toi... mais, je l'ai rencontré dans la rue et... J'sais pas je... Je me suis direct dit que je pourrais construire quelque chose avec lui... C'est bizarre non ?

-T'as déjà entendu parler du coup de foudre Potter ? se moqua Théo.

-Coup de foudre ? Peut être... Encore faudrait il que ça soit réciproque.

-T'as un moyen de le joindre au moins ce gars ?

-Il m'a donné son adresse.

-Aaaaaah, intéressant. dit Tori. T'y vas quand ?

-Ben je sais pas... Je vais quand même pas y aller aujourd'hui.

-Ben si, tu essaies de t'habiller correctement, et tu l'invite au resto.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine. Alors rentre chez toi, et à 20 heures, va le chercher lui.

-Ben... Je sais pas en fait parce qu'on a un peu parlé et il m'a dit qu'il vivait avec son meilleur ami qui ne rentrait que les week-end, alors... Je peux peut être attendre lundi.

-Pour qu'il croit que tu n'en a rien à foutre de lui ? C'est pas une bonne idée ça.

-Donc j'y vais ce soir ?

-Affirmatif.

-Okay... Ben... Je vais faire comme ça alors... Merci Tori.

-Mais de rien, tu me tiens au courant hein !

-Tu traîne définitivement trop avec Pansy. Allez salut les amoureux. Termina Harry en transplanant.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, une nouvelle histoire.

Questions de fin de chap :

-Nick, vous en pensez quoi de lui ?  
-Et ma petite Louise (qu'on reverra un petit peu) vous l'aimez bien ? Elle est cro chou hein ?  
-Drago, il est dégoûté parce qu'il ne pourra plus coucher avec Harry ou il est jaloux parce qu'il l'aime encore à votre avis ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. 1er rendez-vous

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

Publications : Dimanche et Jeudi

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album

Chapitre 2

 **"1er" rendez-vous**

Harry frappa à la porte du 21 rue Morgane et rapidement, Nicolas vint lui ouvrir :

-Harry quelle bonne surprise.

-Je n'ai toujours pas appris à dragueur, alors... Ca te dirais d'aller dîner avec moi ?

-Ca me dirais, effectivement, laisse moi juste 5 minutes.

Il referma la porte et rentra dans son appartement. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme qui vivait ici :

-Je m'en vais, je... J'ai un rendez vous.

-Prends tes béquilles. ordonna l'homme. Tu t'en est déjà passé cette après midi ce qui est parfaitement irresponsable.

-Non...

-Et pourquoi non ?!

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est bon, je suis un grand garçon, je peux savoir tout seul si ça va !

-Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu souffre le martyr ce soir ou demain.

-Si j'ai mal tu pourras me dire que tu me l'avais bien dit, là, content ?

-Non, je serais content si tu prenais tes béquilles.

-De toute manière tu n'es jamais content, à plus.

-Ouais, à plus.

Et Nick retourna à la porte. Il sourit à Harry en prenant un manteau.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller. Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Où tu veux.

-Ben on n'a qu'à aller chez toi, je n'aime pas les endroits pleins de monde. grimaça Nick.

-Comme tu veux. dit Harry en lui prenant le bras pour le faire transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent chez le Survivant -dont l'appart était bien plus rangé que ce matin- qui dit :

-Par contre, je n'ai rien préparé à manger alors...

-T'as faim toi ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Moi non plus, j'ai déjà mangé, donc c'est réglé.

-Donc bilan : je ne sais pas draguer, et en plus mon rendez-vous est foiré, super !

Nick sourit.

-C'est pas si grave, au moins ça ressemble pas à un film, rien de plus barbant que ça.

Ce fut à Harry de sourire.

-Effectivement, ma vie ressemble déjà assez à un film comme ça.

-Pas la mienne. soupira Nick. Ou alors à un drame. rajouta t-il pour lui même quand bien même Harry l'entendit.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Oh, pour rien.

 _'Il voulait juste ne pas me faire fuir'_.

-Ben... On fait quoi alors ?

-J'sais pas.

-Pour faire un peu plus film hollywoodien, on danse ?

-Euh... Danser ?

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Si, si, c'est d'accord. dit Nick en se levant et prenant la main qu'Harry lui tendait.

-J'ai pas de musique, alors... On va faire sans.

-Okay. sourit Nick alors qu'Harry le serrait maladroitement contre lui pour danser.

Nicolas le trouvait adorable ce gamin qui ne savait pas draguer, ni donner de rendez vous, ni même danser, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Harry lui plaisait beaucoup; peut être qu'il se laisserait embrasser cette fois...

Ils dansèrent de longues minutes, Nick posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry pour pouvoir cacher qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche pour se retenir de gémir de douleur, il avait tellement mal aux jambes... Il aurait peut être dut prendre ses béquilles finalement... Mais en même temps, allez à un ''1er rendez-vous'' avec des béquilles, c'est pas terrible, alors il avait fait sa tête d'hippogriffe, donc tant pis pour lui si il souffrait après tout.

Quand enfin ils arrêtèrent de danser, Harry demanda :

-Et maintenant, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser.

-La coutume voudrais que ce soit au 3ème rendez vous, mais je vais être gentil. souffla Nick en approchant son visage de celui d'Harry qui captura ses lèvres.

Merlin que c'était bon... _'Mais pas tant que ça quand je vois ce à quoi j'ai droit maintenant, ça a bien changé'_.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais embrassé comme ça, avec Ginny c'était étrange et avec Drago brutal, passionné, enflammé, mais pas tendre et doux comme avec Nick.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Nick plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry avant de sentir ses jambes faiblir, oh non, oh non, pas ça, pas maintenant, il s'était déjà ratatiné le matin, alors pas maintenant !

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre son corps, alors, il lâcha rapidement un ''Ce sera un plaisir de te revoir !'' et transplana.

Il arriva dans son salon, et ses jambes ne le retinrent pas à l'atterrissage et il s'écroula par terre, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, foutues jambes ! Foutu accident ! Foutue vie ! Mais son arrivée toute en douceur n'était pas passée inaperçue, son meilleur ami accourait déjà pour le relever :

-Nick ! Nick ça va !?

-Non ! s'écria Nicolas alors que son ami le relevait, le serrant fort contre lui pour le tenir debout et allait l'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Je ne te dirais bien que je te l'avais bien dit, tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais ! Mais enfin... J'avais rendez vous... Avec un garçon très gentil et je l'aime beaucoup et je ne voulais pas débouler avec mes béquilles et au final je me suis enfuit comme un voleur parce que j'avais mal.

Un sanglot lui échappa et l'homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'en ai marre... Vraiment marre... Marre de ne pas pouvoir me déplacer sans soutien sans me faire mal.

-Nick c'est normal, tu as eu un grave accident, tu as déjà de la chance d'être encore en vie et pas handicapé.

-Oui et bien franchement des fois je préfèrerais être mort !

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu meurs moi...

-Je sais... Désolé... Mais... J'en ai franchement assez...

-Je me doute que c'est dur Nick, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, et tu dois aussi éviter le plus possible de te déplacer sans tes béquilles, mais c'est un autre débat.

Nick soupira.

-Je savais que tu allais en venir aux béquilles... Mais c'est vraiment rabaissant de devoir s'en servir en permanence.

-Je sais, mais à la maison tu peux t'en passer, c'est quand tu sors qu'il te les faut, alors la prochaine fois que tu as un _rendez-vous_ tu les prends.

Nick entendit bien que le mot rendez vous écorchait son meilleur ami, et il se demandait pourquoi, mais il n'y prêta pas attention trop longtemps.

-Hum. Je verrais.

-Ce n'est pas que tu verras c'est que c'est tout vu, si je te vois partir sans je te cours après, et vu que tu ne peux pas courir...

-Sale connard.

-Nan, Serpentard Nick. Mais au fait, c'est qui ton rencart ?

-Oh, personne.

-Hum, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Oh, mais pour rien.

-Mouais. Bon. Et si t'allais te coucher maintenant, histoire que tu te reposes.

-A une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu me fais un massage, je souffre le martyr et tu fais ça teeeeeeeellement bien.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire non...

-Mais tu es faible, alors vient. dit Nick en se levant.

Mais ses jambes flanchèrent, alors il s'agrippa à son ami.

-Désolé...

-C'est rien. Allez, tiens toi à moi. ordonna l'autre homme en se mettant à marcher doucement pour que Nicolas suive le rythme.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Nick qui s'allongea précautionneusement dans son lit, sur le ventre.

-Tu as mal où ?

-Comme d'hab', le bas du dos et aux jambes, mais plus au bas du dos.

-Ok. dit son ami en se plaçant à califourchon sur ses fesses, sans s'appuyer pour lui masser le bas du dos. C'est quand que tu dois allez à Ste Mangouste ?

-Dans deux semaines.

-Raison de plus d'arrêter les sorties sans béquilles, si ton médecin voit que tu te fatigues trop, il pourrait très bien te garder à l'hôpital et tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais. soupira Nick en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

* * *

De son côté, Harry avait transplané chez Théo et Astoria puisque la jeune femme exigeait un rapport. Mais quand il y arriva, il vit que Drago aussi était là, et ayant souvenir de la petite crise du blond un peu plus tôt, il s'excusa :

-Oh... Euh... Désolé... Je repasserai.

-Reste. J'allais partir. dit Drago en se levant.

Quand le blond passa à coté d'Harry, il attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, brusquement, mais aussi passionnément qu'à chaque fois.

-Tu es à moi Potter, et tu finiras bien par t'en rendre compte. siffla l'ex-Serpentard d'un ton à faire frémir un Détraqueur avant de transplaner, laissant un Harry encore plus troublé que ce qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

Le brun alla s'affaler dans le canapé de ses amis en disant :

-Je n'attire que les mecs bizarres.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ton rencart ? demanda Tori, curieuse.

-Et ben... Je l'ai emmené chez moi et on a dansé et après on s'est embrassés et il est parti comme ça, juste en me disant que ça serait un plaisir de me revoir, j'ai rien comprit.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre ton crush. Tu vas retourner le voir ?

-Ben... Ouais, mais je sais pas quand et puis... Avec Drago qui fait sa crise... Je préfère calmer le jeu avant de retourner voir Nick.

-Ah, il s'appelle Nick ?

-Nicolas.

-Okay. Nicolas comment ?

-Zanetti, Nicolas Zanetti.

Astoria et Théo retinrent des ''Oh'' de surprise, et Harry le remarqua :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les fiancés se consultèrent rapidement du regard et Théo répondit :

-Rien... Rien du tout.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que vous savez et pas moi ?

-Rien du tout Harry rien du tout.

'Mais bien sûr.'

-Mouais. Beeeen je vais vous laissez, et me préparer psychologiquement à l'entraînement de demain, heureusement que Malefoy n'est pas Batteur.

Théo sourit alors qu'Astoria pouffait :

-Au pire des cas... Connaissant le phénomène... Il ne va pas te tuer sur le terrain... Il va plutôt essayer...

-De te violer contre un mur des vestiaires.

-Charmant Théodore, mais ça reflète assez la réalité. approuva Tori.

Harry sourit faiblement.

-Effectivement. Bon, salut. termina le Survivant en transplanant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, au prochain chapitre, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, vestiaires, p'tite fan, baisers et peut être un peu de Nick/Harry.

Questions de fin de chap :

-On en sait désormais plus sur Nick, il a eut un accident, mais quel genre d'accident ?

-Pourquoi Théo et Tori avaient l'air de connaître quelque chose de surprenant sur Nick ?

-Et son coloc, vous l'aimez bien ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur lui, c'est que vous le connaissez ^^.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. Nick et Harry:l'évolution et après match

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

Publications : Dimanche et Jeudi

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album.

Chapitre 3

 **Nick et Harry : l'évolution et après match de Quidditch**

Le lendemain, après l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Tous les joueurs étaient déjà repartis, sauf deux, Harry et Drago.

Drago parce qu'il comptait bien montrer à Harry à qui il appartient, et Harry parce qu'il était à la douche. Oh, tiens la douche, c'est intéressant pour Drago ça, la douche, comme ça il n'a même pas besoin de déshabiller Harry, vraiment très intéressant.

Il retira rapidement sa tenue de Quidditch et se dirigea vers les douches.

Il s'approcha de celle de laquelle émanait le bruit de l'eau qui coule et y entra discrètement.

Il profita de la vue quelques secondes, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Harry avant de dire :

-Salut, Potter.

Faisant sursauter le brun.

-Dra... Drago ?

-Parfaitement. dit le blond en se collant à Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?

En disant cela, il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Harry.

-Si peut être en effet... approuva Harry en posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond.

Alors, Drago fit reculer Harry contre le mur et remarqua :

-Je ne t'ai jamais pris dans les douches encore.

-Il y a un... Oh putain ! S'exclama Harry alors que Drago le pénétrait brusquement. Début à tout...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry était alangui contre le mur de la douche, seulement retenu debout par le corps de Drago plaqué contre le sien. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du blond alors qu'il tentait de reprendre difficilement son souffle et que Drago le serrait contre lui.

Il embrassa l'ex-Serpentard au creux du cou:

-C'était trop bon...

-Fais pas comme si c'était inhabituel.

-Hum, c'est vrai.

-Alors tu vois, t'as pas besoin de ce mec là, que t'as rencontré.

Harry grimaça.

-Il n'y a pas que le sexe Drake, et... Je l'aime beaucoup Nick...

-Alors que moi pas du tout, bien sûr.

-Si... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'aime beaucoup, mais, peut être pas comme un copain.

-J'avais compris. cracha Drago en se reculant rapidement, ce qui fit vaciller Harry.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as sérieux ?

-Rien du tout. A plus.

Et Drago sortit de la douche, en entourant une serviette autour de ses hanches. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas quelle mouche avait piqué Drago, et il arrêta de chercher à comprendre parce que personne ne pouvait totalement comprendre le Malefoy.

Il prit sa serviette à lui et sorti de la douche, avant d'aller aux vestiaires pour se rhabiller, constatant que le blond était déjà parti ; il avait dut s'habiller avec un sort.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut être retenter sa chance avec Nick, mais se souvint qu'il était invité à dîner chez Ron et Hermione, avec Théo, Tori, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy et Drago.

Oui. Et Drago.

Harry sentait que ça allait mal se passer, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à ses meilleurs amis, surtout que son filleul serait content de le voir.

Alors, il se décida d'envoyer une lettre à Nick pour lui proposer un rendez vous le lendemain.

''Nick,  
C'est Harry, je t'écris pour savoir si tu accepterais d'aller dîner avec moi, ou chez moi, ou chez toi, comme tu veux demain soir. Je viendrais te chercher à 19 heures, donc si tu ne veux pas venir, suffit que tu ne m'ouvres pas, je comprendrai.  
Je t'embrasse,  
Harry P.''

Il hésita un peu pour le ''je t'embrasse'', mais finalement, il le laissa, et donna sa lettre à Hedwige pour l'envoyer.

La chouette s'envola après que son maître lui ai dit où aller, et quelques minutes après, elle était arrivée chez Nicolas.

Nick sursauta en entendant les coups au carreaux de sa fenêtre avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir à l'oiseau. Il prit la lettre alors qu'Hedwige repartait.

Nicolas ouvrit le parchemin et lu rapidement en souriant ; Harry voulait toujours de lui, alors il se ferrait un plaisir d'accepter son rendez vous.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu souris comme un abruti ?

-Oh pour rien. rougit Nick.

-Tu ne sais tellement pas mentir mon cher Nick. Expliques.

-Baaah, j'ai un rencart.

-Ah. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir finalement. marmonna l'autre homme.

-Ca fait deux ans qu'on n'est plus ensemble... soupira Nicolas.

-Oui ben je sais, c'est bon. Je vais faire le dîner.

Nick soupira en se rasseyant, c'était fou comme il pouvait passer de la joie un peu niaise à la tristesse.

-Et n'oublies pas tes béquilles cette fois ! rajouta son ami.

-Hum.

-Tu fais la gueule ?

-Et toi ?

-Pas du tout.

-Et ben moi non plus.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

Harry venait de transplaner chez ses meilleurs amis. Il frappa et Hermione vint lui ouvrir, son petit Léo âgé de 2 ans et demi dans les bras. Elle lui sourit en le faisant entrer.

-Hello Harry ! Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure que Léo t'attends.

Ce fut à Harry de sourire en voyant son filleul tendre les bras vers lui et disant :

-Tonton ! Tonton !

-Viens mon loulou. dit Harry en prenant Léo dans ses bras. Tout le monde est arrivé ?

Il s'adressait à Hermione cette fois.

-Oui, tu es le dernier.

-Okay...

Il maintenait que ça allait mal se passer avec Malefoy, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il salua rapidement tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir, entre Pansy et Drago, ça promettait.

-Tu t'es toujours pas décidé à lâcher ton ''mec''? demanda le blond.

-Quel mec ? s'intéressa Pansy.

-Personne Pans', t'occupes. Et pour te répondre Drake, non.

-Si je m'occupes. Hey, les gars, y'a Harry qui a un mec ! s'exclama Pansy alors qu'Harry la frappait au bras.

-Un mec ? répétèrent Ginny, Blaise, Hermione et Ron.

Harry rougit en se frottant le derrière de la nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné.

-Ben... On est pas encore ensemble, mais... Ca va peut être arriver quoi.

-Oh. Et... Qui c'est ? demanda Hermione.

-Personne ! s'écrièrent Théo et Astoria en même temps.

Harry les regarda étrangement alors que Ron accusait :

-Vous saviez !

-Ca... Ca fait que depuis hier, et puis, c'est Harry qui nous l'a dit, on y peut rien nous.

-Tu leur à dit et même pas à nous !

-C'était par nécessité. Parce qu'à la base j'allais pas chez eux pour ça.

-Et t'y allais pour quoi ?

-Malefoy et ses crises de je ne sais quoi.

-Je t'emmerde Potter, mais à un point ! s'exclama Drago. Et puis j'ai le droit d'être déçu quand tu me dis qu'on ne pourra plus baiser.

-Non, c'est clair qu'on ne pourra plus, surtout si tu continues à te comporter aussi bizarrement que tu le fais en ce moment.

-Je ne me comporte PAS bizarrement. Et si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, t'as qu'à me le dire quand je te ''chauffe'' comme tu le dis si bien, mais étrangement, je n'ai jamais entendu le mot ''Arrête'' sortir de ta bouche, donc j'en conviens qu'on peut s'envoyer en l'air. Alors tu dis que je suis faible, mais excuses moi, tu l'es aussi.

-Parce que si je te dis que j'ai pas envie tu vas t'arrêter peut être ?

-Parfaitement, je ne suis pas un violeur Potter.

-J'ai pas dis ça.

-Hum, bien sûr.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

-Les garçons, s'il vous plaît.

Elle les regarda, suppliante, alors Drago et Harry se turent, Drago pour faire plaisir à Hermione, et Harry parce que lui aussi voulait arrêter cette discussion.

* * *

Le lendemain, 19 heures, devant chez Nick.

Ding Dong.

Nicolas se leva du canapé où il était assit et -chose raisonnable qui aurait plus à son ami même si lui ça le résigne- prit ses béquilles afin de s'appuyer dessus. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit sur un Harry dont le sourire se fana quand il vit les béquilles.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Non, enfin, si, enfin... Entre, je vais t'expliquer. J'ai fais à dîner. précisa Nick alors que Harry pénétrait dans son appartement.

-Okay.

Un fois dans la cuisine, Nick fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à table, et y amena comme il le pouvait un plat avant de soupirer, d'abord plus pour lui même que pour Harry :

-Il va m'entendre avec son stupide chantage pour que j'utilise ces encore plus stupide béquilles. *Il s'éclaircit la voix et s'adressa au jeune homme en face de lui*. Tu ne veux pas manger avant que je t'expliques ?

-Ben, je préférerais maintenant parce que sinon je vais m'imaginer des milliers de choses toutes plus folles les une que les autres, mais après c'est comme tu veux.

-Pas besoin de t'imaginer de trucs étranges, j'ai juste eu un accident dont je ne parlerais pas pour le moment. J'ai été blessé très gravement et comme le dit si bien mon ami quand je me plains de mes béquilles ''Tu aurais pu être paralysé ! Ou pire, être mort !'', mais je m'en suit sorti seulement avec des béquilles -précédées par un an de rééducation. Voilà et si je ne les mets pas quand mon ami est là pour me faire la police c'est parce que je ne supporte pas l'infirmité que ça m'apporte qu'elles me soient indispensable, donc je fais le crétin et je ne les prend pas, même si après j'ai mal, et le pire, c'est le regard des gens dans la rue, je... Je ne supporte pas ça non plus.

-Oh.

C'était tout ce que Harry pouvait dire le temps d'assimiler la chose.

-Après, si ça te dérange, je comprendrai, c'est... normal.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Et bien sûr que non ce n'est pas normal enfin, et, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste, surprenant, mais c'est rien hein, je vais continuer mes tentatives de drague nulles.

-Merci. dit Nick avec le sourire le plus sincère qu'il pouvait faire.

Alors cette fois, ils purent se mettre à manger, mais quelque chose intriguait Nicolas, Harry était il si inculte que ça ! Parce qu'en général dans le mode sorcier, tout le monde sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Sauf Harry, ce qui est plutôt bien en fait.

* * *

Environ un mois plus tard.

Harry et Nick s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble ce qui avait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup déplut à Drago qui depuis faisait la gueule comme un gamin.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry allait l'obliger à faire une ''trêve'' parce qu'ils avaient un match et qu'il ne comptait pas sur le fait que Drago le distrait. Il en avait parlé au blond qui avait accepté avant d'aller se changer.

Le match se déroula et bien... Comme un match, et fut remporté par l'équipe d'Angleterre après que Harry ait attrapé le vif d'or.

Ensuite, ils étaient tous allé au vestiaires, satisfaits de leur victoire, et s'étaient changés, Drago s'éloignant le plus possible de Harry qui lui lança :

-Ca te dérange de partager le même oxygène que moi Malefoy ?

-Ca me dérange quand je sais qu'un connard te l'aspire ledit oxygène et que ce n'est pas moi. Et puis si tu ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble, éloigne toi de moi. C'est une mise en garde, pas un conseil.

-Oula, c'est tendu entre vous les gars, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande Mickaël, un batteur.

-Il se passe que j'ai trouvé un copain et que ça ne plaît pas à Môssieur Malefoy parce qu'il ne peut plus baiser avec moi.

-Aaaaaah c'est donc ça. Depuis quand t'es jaloux Drago ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux et puis quoi encore ?!

-Okay, okay, du calme.

-Je me calmerais quand vous arrêterez tous de m'emmerder !

-Bon, Malefoy, ça ne te plaît pas que je sois avec Nick j'en suis clairement conscient, mais tu ne fais pas chier tout le monde avec ton humeur de merde !

-Mais je t'emmerde !

-Tout doux blondie, tout doux. Harry, ton copain là, faudra que tu nous le présente hein.

-Ouais ben vous viendrez chez moi, un jour.

-Et puis au pire on s'en bat les couilles de la baise de Potter ? lança Drago, acide.

-Bon, ben on va se barrer je crois les gars. proposa Mickaël, approuvé par les autres joueurs, hormis Drago et Harry.

Drago et Harry qui continuèrent de se changer avant de sortir des vestiaires.

Dehors, Harry reconnu la petite Louise qui l'avait interpellé le jour où il a rencontré Nick et ça le fit sourire. La fillette dû le voir -les voir, lui et Malefoy- parce qu'elle s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

-Oh bonjour Monsieur Drago Malefoy c'est vrai que t'as été le chéri de Harry parce que lui il m'a dit que oui.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai. approuva Drago avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry. Tu veux une preuve fillette.

Louise approuva vivement, alors le blond attrapa le col de Harry et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes avant de l'embrasser comme à son habitude, mais avec plus de violence.

Louise était ''fascinée'' par le baiser des deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se séparent, et que Drago commence à marcher en s'en allant.

La fillette demanda :

-Mais, c'est plus ton chéri, et si c'est pas ton chéri, pourquoi tu lui fais un bisous.

-Parce que **DRAGO MALEFOY EST UN GRAND MALADE** !

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Potty. Si t'as envie de tirer ton coup, tu sais où me trouver.

-Malefoy ! Parle pas comme ça ! Y'a une gamine !

-Justement, c'est une gamine, elle comprend rien.

-C'est pas une raison !

-Ouais bon ciao Harry. termina Malefoy en transplanant.

Harry soupira, avant que sa petite fan lui dise :

-Oh Harry je suis troooooooooooop contente, maman elle est m'a amené en match c'est troooooooooooop cool, et t'as trooooooooooooop bien joué.

Il sourit.

-Merci petite demoiselle.

-Et t'as vu, j'ai mis le maillot que tu m'as signé, c'est cool hein ?

-Oui, très cool.

-Et mon petit cahier tu veux bien me le signer, hein, hein, hein ?

-Si tu veux, mais au lieu que je te signe tout et n'importe quoi, tu ne veux pas plutôt faire une photo avec moi et je te la signe.

-Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! T'as un truc pour faire des photos dans ton sac ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda sa mère en arrivant. Oh, Louise, arrête d'embêter ce monsieur !

-Elle ne m'embête pas madame. Vous me prendriez en photo avec votre fille.

-Vous êtes conscient qu'elle va dormir avec cette photo ? s'amusa la mère de Louise.

-Non, mais c'est flatteur de savoir ça. Vous êtes d'accord donc ?

-Bien sûr.

Harry s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur de Louise et attendit que sa mère ait fait une photo pour se relever, signer le cliché et saluer sa petite fan et sa maman avant de partir.

Il transplana directement chez Nick comme il en avait prit l'habitude et vit que son petit ami était à la cuisine, en train de faire à dîner.

-Encore en train de cuisiner !

-Ca j'ai le droit de le faire au moins. marmonna Nicolas alors qu'Harry l'enlaçait par derrière.

-Mais ça sent divinement bon ce que tu fais. Et toi aussi tu sens divinement bon.

Nick sourit avant que Harry ne l'embrasse dans le cou ; le Survivant était friand de ce genre de geste affectif parce que de ses deux années de couple avec Drago, ils n'en avaient que très rarement eut l'un pour l'autre, le blond n'aimant pas trop ça, alors qu'avec Nick c'était tout le contraire.

-Ca s'est bien passé le match.

-Très, on a gagné. Evidemment, je suis excellent.

-Ca va les chevilles ?

-Très bien. Qu'est ce que t'as fais de beau cet après midi ?

-Pas grand chose, je peux pas faire grand chose avec ces foutues béquilles.

Harry sourit tristement.

-C'est pour ton bien.

-Je sais...

-Et puis quand tu as été voir le médecin, il t'a bien dit qu'il fallait que tu évites de ne pas t'en servir au risque de trop fatiguer tes jambes.

-Oui. Tu m'accompagnerais sur le chemin de Traverse après dîner ? C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami et il faut que je lui achète un truc.

-Bien sûr, mais...

-Mais tu prends tes béquilles même si je t'accompagnes et si tu fatigues on rentre, je sais.

-Je suis prévisible que ça ?

-Oui, c'est parce que tu m'as déjà dis ça des tonnes de fois.

-Sûrement. Drago a encore fait chier aujourd'hui.

-Ah.

-Ouais, il s'est encore plaint, mais en même temps, je peux pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il est jaloux, il y peut rien et puis c'est assez flatteur, mais, c'est chiant.

Nicolas ricana doucement alors qu'Harry le serrait un peu plus fort.

* * *

Le lendemain matin

Harry avait dormi chez Nick, chose rare, mais chose encore plus improbable, il avait dormi chez Nick un vendredi soir alors que l'ami de son petit copain rentrait le samedi, Nicolas avait du oublier, et il avait très mal fait d'oublier.

Présentement, Harry était en train de boire un café alors que Nick avait déjà déjeuné et s'était déjà habillé et qu'il était en train de faire Harry-ne-savait-quoi dans sa chambre.

C'est à ce moment que le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme retentit et qu'une voix s'éleva :

-Nick ! Je suis rentré ! Hier je suis passé t'acheter du chocolat sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginable et... POTTER !

* * *

Oh je m'aime, je m'aime, je m'aime, je m'aime pour cette fin ^^.

Questions de fin de chap :

-C'est tendu entre Harry et Drago, nan ?  
-Nick et Harry, ils sont mignons, hein, hein, hein qu'ils sont mignons ?  
-Une p'tite idée sur l'identité du coloc' de Nick ? Ou si vous en aviez déjà une, elle se précise ?


	4. Le coloc' de Nick

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

Publications : Dimanche et Jeudi

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album

Chapitre 4

 **Le coloc' de Nick**

 _-... POTTER !_

* * *

-Pro...Professeur Rogue.

-Que foutez vous là par Merlin !?

-Je... Je... Nick... Nick !

-Quoi ? demanda la voix de Nicolas alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Oh, salut Severus.

-Ouais, salut. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici lui ?

-Ben... En fait...

-Nick. Ne me dit pas que c'est avec lui que tu couches.

-Bon ben je te dis pas.

Une expression de douleur pure passa dans les yeux de Rogue avant qu'il ne disent, après avoir regardé Nick :

-Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos des béquilles ?

-De le prendre, mais t'as aussi dit qu'ici je peux m'en dispenser.

-Oh oui c'est clair que comme tu tiens parfaitement debout à l'instant présent tu peux t'en passer.

-Je n'ai pas mal.

-C'est ce que tu dis. En tout cas, je ne reste pas dans cette pièce du moment qu'IL est là.

Et Severus se mit à marcher vers le couloir des chambres, entendant Nick le suivre, alors il rajouta :

-Tu peux dégager Nicolas, je ne fais pas la gueule.

-Sev...

-C'est bon je t'ai dit ! Tu baises avec Potter et bien soit.

Il continua de marcher, et ferma assez brusquement la porte de sa chambre, ce qui montra bien à Nick qu'il était énervé malgré ses dires.

-Nick... C'est avec Rogue que tu habites ?

-Oui, mais... Je vais t'expliquer plus tard ok.

-Okay...

Ce fut au tour de Nick de marcher vers la chambre.

Il ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer sachant que son meilleur ami le dégagerait si il le faisait et s'approcha de l'homme.

-Severus.

-Vas t-en.

-Non.

-Vas t-en.

-Non.

-Mais dégages Nick, putain ! s'écria Rogue en se levant.

-Non. Je vais rester, et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas.

-Ce qui ne va pas ?! Ce qui ne va pas ! Mais ce qui ne va pas c'est que ton _copain_ soit Potter !

-Mais pourquoi ça te déranges ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais tu sais pourquoi Nicolas, tu sais que je déteste ce foutu gamin.

-Il est très gentil.

-C'est un sale gosse arrogant.

-Non, tu as beau dire, il n'est pas comme ça.

-Même ! Putain Nick sur tous les mec qu'il y a en Angleterre il a fallut que ça soit Potter.

-Mais foncièrement, à part que ce soit le fils de James Potter, qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait de mal.

-Il m'énerve à se croire au dessus de tout le monde parce qu'il est le Survivant, tout le monde plaint le pauvre Harry Potter, l'orphelin, mais si ses parents sont morts c'est pour le sauver ! Si il est encore en vie c'est grâce à Lily !

-C'est ça qui te ronges le plus, que Lily Potter se soit sacrifié pour son fils.

-Mais je l'aimais ! Je l'aimais comme je t'aime toi !

Nicolas se figea, et Rogue se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

-Comme tu m'aimes ? Tu... Tu m'aimes encore ?

Bon, et bien maintenant qu'il s'était grillé, autant qu'il dise tout ce qu'il voulait dire depuis 2 ans.

-Ce n'est pas que je t'aime encore, c'est que je t'aime toujours.

-Oh. Mais... Alors... Quand on s'est séparés... ?

-Tu as bien compris, je t'aimais.

-Alors pourquoi, tu m'as laissé faire ?

-Te laisser faire ? Te laisser me ''quitter'' tu veux dire ? Tout simplement parce qu'aimer c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien, et ton bonheur, tu ne pouvais plus l'avoir avec moi, tu ne m'aimais plus comme avant, quand je rentrais le week-end tu ne venais même plus m'embrasser alors que c'était ton habitude depuis 13 ans, et puis même si tu m'embrassais, c'était plus comme avant, t'aimais moins ça, pareil quand on dormait, tu te mettais de ton côté et c'était à peine si je pouvais te toucher, alors c'était mieux qu'on se sépare, parce qu'au final, maintenant en étant simplement ''amis'' on est plus intimes que ce qu'on ne l'était à la fin de notre relation.

-Mais enfin... Si j'avais su...

-Voilà, c'est exactement ça que je voulais éviter, et c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que là qu'est ce que tu allais dire ? Si j'avais su que tu m'aimais toujours, on ne se serait pas séparés. J'ai raison, non ?

Nick acquiesça de la tête.

-Voilà, je ne voulais pas que tu restes avec moi par pitié.

-Ca a dut te faire du mal...

-Un peu, comme une rupture, mais, ça passe.

-C'est pour ça que ça t'emmerde que j'ai un copain.

-Hum. Surtout que c'est Potter. Potter putain !

-Je sais ce que tu penses Sev.

-N'empêche que je te connais mieux que lui ne te connaîtra jamais. Se vanta Severus.

-Ah oui ?

-Mais oui, je sais plein de petites choses inutiles sur toi.

-Comme ?

-Tu ne bois que du chocolat chaud parce que le café c'est trop fort pour toi et que le thé n'a pas de goût -espèce de mauvais anglais !- et aussi parce que tu aimes le chocolat en boisson, tablette, mousse, poudre et toutes les formes possible. D'ailleurs, quand tu te fais un chocolat, tu manges toujours une cuillère de cacao en poudre, et tu t'étouffes avec comme un enfant de 4 ans. Quand tu te fais un chocolat, aussi, tu mets une cuillère et demi de cacao au fond de la tasse, avec un sucre, après tu mets le lait que tu as déjà chauffé, et enfin tu rajoute une demie-cuillère de chocolat et un sucre. Tu dors toujours du côté droit du lit, même si tu es tout seul, et tu as aussi toujours une couverture, hiver comme été. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on joue avec tes cheveux, mais les baisers dans les cheveux ne te dérangent pas bien au contraire. Tu mets toujours la chaussure gauche avant la droite. Tu n'aimes pas ranger, mais tu as tes habitudes pour foutre ton bordel, les fringues que tu comptes mettre le lendemain sont en merde sur la machine à laver et ceux sales sur une chaise, jusqu'à ce que je rentre parce que tu sais que je vais hurler si je vois ça. Tu ne bois que très rarement d'eau nature depuis ton accident parce qu'à l'hôpital tu n'avais que ça et qu'à force, ça t'a dégoûté, alors tu mets toujours un peu de sirop au fond de ton verre, et ton préféré et celui à la fraise, comme les enfants. Tu n'aimes absolument pas lire ce qui fait que je ne comprends pas ce que tu as pu foutre à Serdaigle, tu ne lis qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, toi, tu préfères écrire, chose que tu faisais très souvent à l'hôpital, mais tu n'aimes pas relire les textes et poèmes que tu as écrit là bas parce qu'ils portent ta souffrance. Tu as eu des lunettes quand tu étais petit, mais on s'est tellement moqué de toi à cause de ça à l'école primaire que tu as demandé des lentilles, puis par la suite à ce qu'on corrige ta vue ce qui a été parfaitement fait, mais en corrigeant ta vue, tes yeux ont légèrement changés de couleurs, ils sont plus proches du bleu océan alors qu'avant c'était plus un bleu nuit assez clair. Quand tu embrasses, tu mets toujours tes mains sur le cou ou les épaules parce que tu trouves que si tu laisses tes mains glisser un peu plus bas ça donne une dimension trop sexuelle à un baiser qui est un simple geste amoureux. Tu détestes le pudding parce que tu en a mangé tous les dimanches chez tes parents et qu'à force ça te dégoûtes. Tu as toujours voulu des frères et sœurs, mais tu n'en a jamais eu alors tu parlais avec ta peluche, c'était un ourson que tu avais appelé ''panda'' parce qu'il blanc et noir. Tu l'adorais ce nounours, d'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose que tu as embarqué de chez tes parents quand tu es parti. Tu l'as toujours, et si tu es vraiment très triste, tu te blotti contre toi même dans ton lit en le serrant fort contre ton cœur, et tu pleures, et ça te fais du bien, mais tu ne l'avoues pas parce que tu n'aimes pas avouer tes faiblesses. Tu as toujours aimé le Quidditch, et à Poudlard, tu as été prit en attrapeur alors que toi tu voulais être gardien à la base-je ne reste pas longtemps sur le Quidditch, promis, c'était juste ça. Ton deuxième prénom c'est Tony et tu trouves ça très moche. Ta matière préférée à Poudlard c'était la Méthamorphose, jusqu'à ta 7ème année où c'est, on ne sait comment devenu les potion alors que tu étais totalement médiocre dans cette matière. Peut être à cause des cours particuliers.

-Sûrement à cause des cours particuliers en effet. sourit Nick, légèrement nostalgique. Mais, wahou, je ne pensais pas que tu savais ou te souvenais te tout ça.

-Et pourtant, si. Et je sais aussi que tu as fait ta tête d'hipogriffe cette semaine et que tu ne t'es pas assez servi de tes béquilles, et aussi que tu as envie de me demander un massage mais que tu n'oses pas me demander parce que tu es avec Potter, et aussi que tu n'as pas envie que je t'envoie bouler, à cause de Potter justement.

-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. soupira le plus jeune.

-13 ans de relation, ça aide.

-Mais donc, tu me le ferrais mon massage ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais pas dans ta chambre ! J'aime pas ta chambre. Elle est trop sombre, tu n'ouvre pas assez les volets.

-Comme vous voudrez, Sa Seigneurie Zanetti.

Nicolas pouffa.

-Abruti.

-Moi ? Pas du tout ?

Cette fois, Nick sourit du ton un peu enfantin de son ami.

-Et après tu me dis que tes élèves te haïssent ?

-Ils me haïssent, je les hais, et crois moi, ils en ont des raisons de me détester, je suis bien pire que quand tu étais élève.

-T'étais sympa avec moi.

-Pendant ta 7ème année, parce qu'on couchait ensemble.

-Ah oui, j'oublie toujours ce léger détail. se moqua Nick.

-Oui, bon, allez, viens. dit Severus en marchant vers la chambre de Nick.

Le plus jeune le suivit, s'allongea dans son lit, et attendit que Severus arrive.

-Je vais être gentil avec ton _copain_ je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi.

-Si ça fait moins de bien que d'habitude tu reviendras t'asseoir sur moi hein ?

-Si c'est toi qui le propose, oui.

-Super.

Rogue alla s'asseoir avec Nick, et commença à le masser, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, en entendant le jeune homme soupirer de bien être, ce qui lui faisait quand même bien plaisir à Severus.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après que Severus soit retourner se terrer dans son bureau, Nicolas retournait voir Harry, qui avait eu la gentillesse d'attendre.

Il s'approcha de lui en souriant et l'embrassa doucement.

-Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps.

-Pas grave, j'ai eu le temps de me préparer comme ça.

-Hum.

-Et, pourquoi Rogue ? Pourquoi est ce que sur tous les gens de la terre il a faillit que tu habites avec Rogue ?

-Il m'a dit la même chose à propos de toi.

-Je m'en serrais douté, mais pourquoi ?

-Je le connais depuis depuis des années, et puis, on est sortis ensemble.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

-Avec Rogue ?!

-Oui.

-Pendant combien de temps ?

-13 ans.

-Tout ce temps ?!

-Oui, on s'est mis ensemble quand j'étais à Poudlard et on s'est séparés il y a un peu plus d'un an, presque deux.

-Wahou, la vache, j'aurais jamais pensé que Rogue puisse avec quelqu'un.

-Et pourtant. Il est vraiment parfait avec moi.

-Ben, alors pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

-Je ne l'aimais plus pareil à la fin de notre relation, c'est... Après mon accident, il était devenu trop protecteur, j'avais plus l'impression que c'était mon père que mon copain, alors, on s'est séparés.

-Ok, mais enfin, comment t'as pu te mettre avec Rogue, parce que, enfin, tu l'as eu en cours...

-Je ne sais pas moi même, j'étais attiré par lui et je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi, et une fois, il m'a mit une colle et on a couché ensemble, et encore une fois, et encore, encore une fois, et on a finalement été un 'vrai' couple. Et ça a duré longtemps.

-Et donc si t'avais pas eu ton accident... ?

-On ne se serait sûrement pas séparés effectivement.

-Oh... Okay.

-Ca te dérange ?

-Oh, non, c'est juste, bizarre.

-Ok, super. dit Nick en se blottissant contre Harry.

Le silence plana quelques minutes avant que le Survivant ne dise :

-Il faudra que je te présente à mes amis.

-Si tu veux. Tu peux les faire venir demain si tu veux, mais pas trop de monde.

-Juste Ron, Hermione et Léo dans ce cas.

-Parfait.

-Je te laisse, je vais les prévenir.

-Ok.

Harry embrassa rapidement Nicolas avant de transplaner devant chez ses meilleurs amis.

Il frappa et Ron vint lui ouvrir.

-Hello Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Et ben... Je voulais vous demander si vous voudriez venir dîner chez Nick se soir, comme ça, vous le rencontriez.

-Mais bien sur qu'on veut ! Hermione ! On va chez le copain de Harry ce soir !

-Super ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Je vous donne l'adresse, c'est la 21 rue Morgane, la rue à l'angle de Fleury et Bott.

-Ah oui je connais !

-Bien sûr que tu connais Mione, c'est près de la librairie. se moqua Ron.

-Moques toi Ronald, moques toi, et tu vas côtoyer le canapé ce soir.

-Oh, euh, non ma chérie, je n'ai rien dit.

-Je préfère ça.

Harry pouffa, même en étant ensembles ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants ces deux là !

-Bon, et bien à ce soir. Salut Mione !

-Salut.

Et Harry transplana, chez Nick -il devrait penser à s'y installer parce qu'il y passe le plus clair de son temps, son appartement à lui étant avec des marches partout, c'était mieux pour Nick qu'ils restent chez lui.

* * *

Le soir

La sonette de chez Nick retentit et Harry alla ouvrir sur ses meilleurs amis et son filleul, filleul qui lui tendant les bras. Il se fit un plaisir de prendre le petite garçon dans les bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de dire à ses amis d'entrer.

Nick les attendait au salon -sans ses béquilles, il préférait que la première impression des meilleurs amis de son copain ne soit pas un handicapé- et quand Ron entra dans la pièce, et vit Nick, il poussa une exclamation surprise, ce qui fit fermer les yeux à Nick ; l'ami de Harry savait, il savait comment il s'était fait son accident, alors Harry n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Tu sais avec qui tu sors au moins ! Nicolas Zanetti ! Nicolas Zanetti Harry ! L'ancien joueur de Quidditch !

* * *

Vuala, vuala

Questions de fin de chap :

-Severus et Nick qu'en pensez vous ?  
-Ca va foutre la merde que Severus soit encore amoureux de Nick alors que Dray est jaloux aussi, nan ?  
-Au prochain chap on va savoir pour l'accident de Nick c'est cooool hein ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	5. Rencontre et Retrouvailles !

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

Publications : Dimanche et Jeudi... Ah non en fait, vu que je suis d'une bonté exceptionnelle -bon, en fait c'est juste parce que j'ai plus que l'épilogue à faire- je vais continuer de vous poster cette histoire en un jour/un chapitre, c'est pas merveilleux ça ? Allez, dites le que vous m'adorez X)

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album

Chapitre 5

 **Rencontre et... retrouvailles ?!**

 _-Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Tu sais avec qui tu sors au moins ! Nicolas Zanetti ! Nicolas Zanetti Harry ! L'ancien joueur de Quidditch !_

* * *

Nick se retourna vivement, les yeux toujours fermés, et s'appuya contre un meuble en baissant la tête, il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il voulait disparaître, il ne voulait plus rien entendre à propos de son accident.

Harry répéta, intrigué :

-L'ancien joueur de Quidditch ?

-Mais oui Harry enfin ! C'est lui qui jouait pour l'Angleterre à ton poste avant toi ! Et, il a arrêté i ans, après un accident, Harry ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ça !

-Nicolas... C'est vrai ? demanda le Survivant en s'approchant de son petit ami.

Nick ne répondit pas, mais il tremblait, de colère, de tristesse, il ne le savait même pas lui même, ses jambes faiblissaient alors que l'appui sur ses bras se renforçait, et il sentait ses yeux s'inonder malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait plus pleurer. Il n'entendait même plus Harry lui parler, il ne faisait que revoir dans sa tête son accident, entendait à nouveau les mots les plus douloureux qu'il eut jamais a entendre, ceux de son médecin quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne marcherait plus jamais comme avant, et surtout qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au Quidditch.

Un sanglot lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse faire autrement, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Harry s'approcha de lui, mais Nick le repoussa, il ne voulait pas Harry, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, celle de Severus avait gâché leur relation, il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur avec Harry.

-Nick... tenta Harry.

-Laisses moi Harry. Laisses moi !

-Nick...

-LAISSES MOI ! Ne-me-touches-pas !

C'est alors que Rogue, qui avait dû être alerté par les cris de Nicolas, entrait dans la pièce.

Il vit Nick, des larmes sur les joues, et tremblant de rage et de peine mêlés. Il accourut à côté de lui en s'exclamant :

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit encore Potter ?!

-Je... Rien...

-Professeur Rogue ?! s'étonnèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Ah parce qu'en plus vous avez fait venir Granger et Weasley ! C'est à cause de vous qu'il pleure ?!

En disant -ou plutôt criant- ça, Severus entoura les épaules de Nick.

-Professeur, je... Je ne savais pas et... bafouilla Ron.

Severus ne fit même pas attention à ça, il demanda à Nick, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce et calme :

-Nicolas... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, dis moi Nick.

-L'ami de Harry... Il sait... L'accident...

Le professeur de potion fusilla Ron du regard :

-Non mais votre stupidité va bien au delà de mes espérances ! Viens Nick, viens avec moi, il faut que tu te calmes.

-Quidditch... Plus jamais Severus...

-Je sais Nicolas, je sais, allez viens. dit Rogue en se mettant à marcher en direction des chambres.

Quand ils furent assez loin, Hermione se tourna vers Ron et s'écria :

-Le professeur Rogue a raison ! Apparemment cet homme à eu un accident, et toi tu lui en parle ! C'est un traumatisme Ronald !

-Oui bah c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai merdé.

-Oui, et bien même !

* * *

Dans la chambre de Nick.

Les sanglots de Nicolas étaient toujours incontrôlables, quand bien même Severus essayait de le calmer.

-Nick, arrête de pleurer Nick, c'est fini...

-C'est fini ?! Mais ça ne sera jamais fini Sev ! Je ne retrouverais jamais mes jambes comme avant ! Et je ne volerais plus jamais ! Je ne jouerais plus jamais au Quidditch ! Je ne jouerais plus au Quidditch Sev...

Sa voix se brisa, et Severus ne put se retenir d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal à Nick, pas l'infirmité, pas les béquilles, pas les regards et les murmures dans la rue, pas même la douleur physique, non, c'était le Quidditch, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus en faire et que ça le tuait.

Le Quidditch, c'était une grande partie de sa vie ; à Poudlard, on le connaissait parce qu'il était le brillant attrapeur des Serdaigle, il s'était fait une petite réputation, et après, tant il excellait dans ce domaine, il avait rejoint des équipes, petites d'abord, puis d'échelon en échelon, il en était arrivé à l'équipe nationale. Et il y était resté longtemps mine de rien, mais, il avait du arrêter, à cause de l'accident.

-J'en peux plus Severus... Je veux retourner y'a 3 ans, refaire ce match, mais ne pas tomber, je voudrais tellement changer ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là.

-Si tu retournes 3 ans en arrière, tu n'es plus avec Potter, mais de nouveau avec moi.

-Je sais... Tu crois que si j'avais pas eu l'accident... On serait encore ensemble ?

-Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, on ne se serait pas séparés. grimaça Severus.

-Oui... Mais c'est arrivé tout de même. Je ne regrette pas.

-J'ai bien comprit en te voyant récurer le fond de la gorge de Potter tu sais.

Nick soupira.

-Je m'en doute, mais... c'est fini toi et moi Severus.

-C'est bon, je sais.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien, je ne vais pas te forcer à m'aimer parce que moi je t'aime.

-Mais quand même, pardon.

-C'est rien, allez. Ca va mieux ?

-Un peu.

-Allez, arrête de te torturer avec le Quidditch, ça n'y changera rien.

-Je ne peux pas arrêter Severus, le Quidditch ça fait partie de moi, même si je ne peux plus en faire.

-Mais tu te fais du mal.

-Je sais bien. Bon, il faut que je retourne avec Harry, il a fait venir ses amis pour qu'on se rencontre, alors...

-Si l'un de ces crétins te blesse encore, je te préviens qu'ils dégagent, et tous.

-D'accord. Je suppose que tu vas encore rester dans ta chambre ou ton bureau.

-Tu supposes bien.

-Ok. A plus tard.

Nick se délivra de l'étreinte de Severus et sortit de la pièce.

Il marcha jusqu'au salon et s'assit à table, comme si rien ne s'était passé et malgré l'atmosphère assez pesante dans la pièce.

Sauf que ladite atmosphère l'agaçait, alors il dit :

-Bon, vous pouvez parler ? Parce que c'est lourd là. Et Harry, au lieu de rester planté là, va chercher à manger, tes amis vont avoir faim.

-Oh euh, oui. répondit Harry en se levant et allant à la cuisine.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Nick, gênés, mais aussi peut être avec une certaine curiosité.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas une bête de foire.

-Désolée. s'excusa Hermione en détournant les yeux et donnant un coup de coude à Ron.

Ron qui ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Nick.

-Cessez de me dévisager !

-Ronald arrête ! réprimanda Hermione.

-Ron. dit Harry en posant les plats. Si tu regardes Nick avec insistance 3 seconde de plus tu t'en vas.

Cela eut le mérite de faire tourner la tête à Ron.

-Pardon.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence gênant, Hermione posant quelques questions à Nick.

Ensuite, une fois les amis de Harry partis, Nicolas et le Survivant allèrent dans la chambre de Nick, et Harry put enfin aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bien plus d'une heure :

-Tu as vraiment été joueur de Quidditch ?

Les mains de Nicolas se reserrèrent sur les draps.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que... Je... Ca m'est difficile d'en parler alors... Tout le temps que je pouvais éviter de le faire...

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas aller dîner dehors, tu as peur d'être reconnu ?

Nicolas acquiesça :

-Je sais qu'on va me regarder et ou qu'un va murmure des choses, ou encore pire, certaines personnes pourraient même venir me demander si je suis vraiment le vrai Nicolas Zanetti et je sais que c'est quelque chose qui va m'énerver.

-Je peux comprendre, mais... Tu penses que tu peux m'en parler ?

-Hum, il fallait bien que je le fasse à un moment.

Il inspira un grand coup.

-Donc. Quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire comme métier, et Severus m'a conseillé de tenter le Quidditch vu comme j'étais excellent sur un balai à Poudlard. Donc je l'ai fait, je me suis d'abord fait sélectionner dans une petite équipe, puis d'échelon en échelon, je suis arrivé à l'équipe nationale. Je me débrouillais vraiment pas mal, on gagnait tous nos matchs, et puis un jour, on a eut un match particulièrement difficile contre l'Irlande, il pleuvait, et... Je suis tombé de mon balai.

Il serra encore plus le drap, presque jusqu'à le déchirer, alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-J'ai été emmené à Ste Mangouste d'urgence au vu de la chute vertigineuse que j'ai fait. Les médecins se sont occupés de moi, mais ils n'ont pas pu soigner complètement le bas de ma colonne, qui avait été gravement endommagé ; je suis passé très près de la paralysie, et encore plus de la mort. Quand le médecin m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus jouer au Quidditch, tout mon monde s'est écroulé, et sans Severus, je crois que je me serais laissé emporter par ma déprime.

-Wahou... Je... je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a poussé, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Oh Merlin et moi qui te parlais des entraînements comme un con ! J'suis tellement désolé Nick.

-C'est rien, je ne t'ai jamais dit de cesser de parler de ton travail, donc tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

En abordant le sujet de son travail, Harry sembla se souvenir d'une chose :

-Oh mais... je... alors... pour les gars, qui doivent venir demain... t'as du jouer avec plusieurs d'entre eux et...

-Je supporterai. Je t'ai permis de les faire venir, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Ca ne va pas te blesser ?

-Sûrement que si, mais au moins je pourrais leur dire leurs 4 vérités.

-Quelles 4 vérités ?

-Oh, rien, et puis, tu le saura bien assez tôt.

-Ok...

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein, de les avoir invités ?

-Non, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

-Ben, tu dois avoir des souvenirs avec les plus anciens de l'équipe, et puis... Y'a Drago.

-C'est ton ex lui.

Harry acquiesça, et Nick grimaça légèrement, avant de plaisanter :

-Il ne cassera pas la gueule d'un handicapé.

-Tu n'es pas handicapé Nick, et tu sais... Ne compte pas là dessus, Drake est le pire des Serpentards, il attaque au sol, dans le dos, les plus faibles, plus déloyal que lui je n'ai jamais vu.

-Quel avis positif tu as sur ce garçon.

-C'est une enflure, personne ne peut dire le contraire.

-Alors pourquoi tu es sorti avec lui ?

-J'étais amoureux, et... Faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai dis ça parce que sinon son ego va encore gonfler, mais... C'était un putain de bon coup.

Nicolas aurait pu se vexer de cette remarque, mais il fit tout le contraire ; il monta sur les cuisses de Harry et lui demanda, en nichant sa tête dans son cou :

-Et moi, je suis un bon coup ?

-Oh oui. sourit Harry en faisant glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, fin de journée.

Rogue avait déserté l'appartement, de retour à Poudlard, et Nick et Harry préparaient donc le dîner ensemble, même si Nicolas était meilleur aux fourneaux que son compagnon.

Quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue, Nick dit :

-Je vais me changer, histoire d'être plus présentable qu'en pyjama.

-T'sais, ces mec là je ne les vois qu'en tenue de sport, donc que tu sois présentable ou pas on s'en fout.

-Quand même, je ne vais pas accueillir de vieux collègues vêtu comme ça. termina Nick en quittant la pièce.

Harry lui, se fichait de comment il était habillé, de toute manière, il n'était quasiment jamais présentable, Drago lui avait dit mille fois durant leur 2 ans de relation.  
Nick revint dans le salon quelque minutes après... Sans ses béquilles !

-Nicolas Zanetti ! Tes béquilles !

Nick soupira.

-Tu deviens comme Severus. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme lui... Il était trop protecteur et ça a foutu notre relation en l'air, je ne veux pas la même chose avec toi.

-Je ne vais pas devenir comme Rogue, je ne veux juste pas que tu fasses trop travailler tes jambes, après t'as mal au dos.

-Parce que tu crois que je fais quoi quand on fait l'amour ? demanda Nick en se blottissant contre Harry.

-Ah mais c'est différent ça, amour. sourit le plus jeune en caressant doucement les cheveux de son copain.

Nicolas sourit à son tour alors que la sonnette retentissait. Harry dit :

-Assieds toi, je vais ouvrir.

Nicolas acquiesça et obéit alors que Harry marchait à la porte. Il ouvrit, et reconnu avec joie ses collègues, mais aussi avec une certaine surprise Drago, car même si il avait invité le blond, il ne se doutait pas qu'il viendrait.

Harry serra la mains aux garçons, fit la bises aux filles -enfin, à la fille- et hésita un peu pour Drago, ils avaient été très, très, très intimes alors est ce qu'il lui faisait la bise, ou est ce qu'il se contentait de lui serrer la main ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ça parce qu'il sentiment le goût qu'il connaissait très bien des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes.

Harry le repoussa presque instantanément et lui cracha :

-Tu as une façon particulière de dire bonjour Malefoy.

-Je pourrais aussi très bien te dire bonjour en te plaquant contre ce mur et te faisant la pipe de ta vie.

-Mais t'es vraiment un grand malade toi !

-Tu me rends malade Potter.

Harry soupira.

-Allez, rentre, et comporte toi comme une personne normale, je t'en prie.

-A quoi j'aurais droit si je suis gentil avec ton ''copain'' ?

-Rien du tout, tu me feras juste plaisir, et peut être que ça te feras un peu remonter dans mon estime et dans mon cœur.

-Rien à foutre de ça, par contre, si tu me proposes quelque chose d'ordre disons plus... physique, peut être que je me comporterais normalement.

-Mais vas te faire foutre !

-J'attends que ça pour toi bébé.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir avant de le pousser à l'intérieur.

-Fais pas le con Malefoy. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter. Tu me fais venir chez ton ''copain'' et tu crois vraiment que je vais être gentil ? T'as de beaux rêves.

Le Survivant soupira encore en entrant à la suite de Malefoy.

Dans le salon, il vit ses collègues s'approcher de Nick pour le saluer. Steven, un batteur, s'exclama :

-Hey ! Salut Nick ça fait un bail ! Harry ne nous avait pas dit que c'est avec toi qu'il sort.

-Et pourtant. Steven. Peter. Mickaël. Eric. Kimberly. salua Nicolas d'une voix glaciale. Ca fait un bail effectivement. Plus précisément 3 ans. 3 longues années sans la moindre nouvelle de personnes que je prenais pour mes amis. J'ai attendu pourtant, tout le temps que j'étais à l'hôpital, et ne me dites pas que vous ne pouviez pas envoyer une lettre, vous pouviez l'envoyer ici et Severus me l'aurait ramené. Mais rien. En 3 années. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai souffert de ne pas avoir eut de nouvelles de vous à l'hosto. L'alitement, la rééducation c'était horrible, et la seule chose qui faisait que je n'abandonnais pas tout, c'était de me dire que j'avais des personnes qui m'appréciaient, des personnes que je pourrais revoir après l'hôpital, et vous m'avez profondément déçu. Je n'avais plus que Severus, heureusement qu'il était là, lui. Et quand je suis sorti, ça vous aurait prit trop de temps de passer à l'appart ? Vous aviez l'adresse pourtant, mais bon apparemment, je ne pouvais plus faire de Quidditch alors je ne méritais plus votre pseudo-amitié. Donc si vous êtes ici ce soir c'est parce qu'Harry me l'a demandé, fin de l'histoire, ça ne tiendrais qu'à moi je vous aurais déjà foutu dehors. Vous m'avez vu vous êtes contents j'ai fait la bête de foire 5 minutes, maintenant je me tire, Harry, amuses toi bien avec tes amis.

Sur ce, Nicolas se leva, prit ses béquille et alla dans le couloir des chambres, sous les regards gênés des collègues de Harry. Harry qui d'ailleurs s'approcha d'eux, l'air passablement énervé.

-Ce que Nick vient de dire, est ce que c'est vrai ?

Kim, Steve, Mick, Eric et Peter baissèrent la tête alors que la seule fille disait :

-Oui... Mais on voulait pas lui faire de peine, c'est juste... Il avait eu un grave accident, on voulait pas déranger...

-Comme il l'a dit il est resté une année à l'hôpital, mais après il en est sorti, et ça a dû être dans les journaux puisqu'on est des genres d'idoles pour les gens, donc vous auriez très bien put envoyer une lettre après ça.

-On sait... On a pas d'excuses en fait...

-Et vous excuser ça serait trop compliqué ?!

Ils baissèrent un peu plus la tête alors que Drago lançait à Harry, acide :

-C'est beau comme tu le défends Potter, en 2 ans tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi.

-Parce que t'es qu'un sale connard et que tu le sais. Et puis tu sais te défendre tout seul Dray, alors que Nick... Il est fragile.

-T'aimes vraiment les cas désespérés toi, après Weasley et Grangie, tu fais fort avec un hadicapé.

En une demie secondes, Harry avait plaqué le blond au mur et lui avait donné un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

-Je t'interdis te parler de Nick comme ça !

-Et moi je fais ce que je veux Potter, t'es pas mon père.

Les yeux de Harry étaient devenus verts bouteille à cause de la colère et Drago adorait ça, c'est pou ça qu'il le provoquait ainsi.

Et sans que le brun puisse dire un mot de plus, l'aristocrate avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry et il l'embrassait, aussi fougueusement que d'habitude.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Harry, mais il le repoussa :

-Drago non ! Je... je suis avec quelqu'un, je peux pas.

-A quel point j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois avec quelqu'un Harry.

-Je t'ai dit non Drago t'arrêtes maintenant ! s'écria Harry alors que le Sang Pur posaient ses lèvres dans son cou.

Harry se recula brusquement et jeta un regard haineux au Serpentard en articulant :

-Tu dégages Malefoy. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je suis avec Nick, et je suis bien avec Nick. Ne vas pas gâcher ça, et peut être que si un jour on se sépare je reviendrais te voir mais pour l'instant tu DEGAGES !

Jamais Drago n'avait vu le Survivant aussi en colère, alors il lui cracha en marchant vers la sortie :

-Tu ne me vireras pas de ta vie si facilement Potter, tu vas revenir me voir en me suppliant de te baiser parce que ton handicapé n'assurera pas.

Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Harry donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur ; que ce foutu Serpentard pouvait l'énerver !

Il inspira et expira un grand coup pour se calmer avant de retourner au salon et de s'adresser à ses collègues :

-Désolé mais là je vais commettre un meurtre à cause de ce crétin de Malefoy, alors allez vous en si vous ne voulez pas que je me défoule sur vous...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais ses collègues comprirent.

Les joueurs de Quidditch se regardèrent avant de saluer rapidement Harry et de s'en aller.

Ensuite, Harry entreprit d'aller voir Nick ; son petit ami avait un pouvoir calmant sur lui, et puis Nicolas était énervé aussi, alors ils allaient se calmer mutuellement.

Il toqua à la porte de leur chambre et Nick lui répondit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

Harry s'attendait à voir son compagnon énervé, mais sûrement pas à le trouver en l'air.

Subitement soucieux, le Survivant alla s'asseoir à côté de Nick et entoura ses épaules de ses bras et demanda d'un voix douce qu'il n'adoptait qu'avec Nicolas :

-Eh, Nick, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'ai attendu un signe de leur part pendant un an... Et rien... Rien du tout... Rien en une année Harry...

-Je vais vraiment m'énerver avec toute l'équipe. marmonna Harry.

-Non... Ne vas pas te brouiller avec des gens que tu apprécies pour moi... Je n'ai plus aucune vie sociale et je ne te souhaite absolument pas la même chose.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-Allez, ne pleure plus Nick, ce sont juste des crétins, de vrais amis ne vous abandonnent pas comme ça, tu te trouveras de vrais amis, des gens qui t'aimeront vraiment, mais sache que pour l'instant, moi je suis là, et que si tu as besoin de moi, je le serrais aussi.

Nick lui sourit aussi avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime Harry.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, on fini sur une touche mignonne ^^

Au prochain chap, les personnages ont prit un an.

Questions de fin de chap :

-On a eut plein de confessions de Nick à ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	6. L'histoire se répète

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

Publications : Dimanche et Jeudi

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album

Chapitre 6

 **L'histoire se répète**

…

Environ une année après, beaucoup de choses mais pas beaucoup en même temps avaient changé ; Harry était toujours avec Nick qui s'était plutôt bien intégré dans le groupe d'amis de Harry même si au début il avait eu du mal avec les regards et les questions desdits amis, mais il s'était dit qu'une fois qu'ils sauraient ce qu'ils voulaient ils le laisseraient tranquille, ce qui avait été le cas. Et les amis de Harry qu'il préféraient étaient Théo et Astoria, la jeune femme le faisait bien rire et le jeune homme avait un intellect impressionnant. Et puis il adorait leur petit Maïla, qui était tout simplement adorable et qui lui faisant tout le temps plein de jolis sourires.

Rogue appréciait un peu plus Harry, mais ce n'était quand même pas la folie.

Harry était toujours bloqué sur son idée de ne plus adresser la parole à Drago et de ne plus le laisser venir chez lui, maintenant les seules fois où ils se voyaient étaient quand ils étaient invités tous les deux chez leurs amis en commun ou aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient se voir puisqu'ils avaient un match pour la coupe du Monde en plus, ils étaient en finale, contre la France.

Présentement, ils allaient entrer sur le terrain, et Harry était anxieux, déjà parce que c'était la finale, mais aussi parce que pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Nicolas était venu assister au match, avec Rogue en soutient-moral.

Kimberly s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Bon, Harry, je sais que tu fais la gueule à Drago, mais aujourd'hui, vous vous comportez bien, c'est la finale, je ne compte pas sur le fait qu'on perde à cause de vous.

-On est arrivé jusque là Kim, on va pas s'envoyer de Cognard à la gueule le jour de la finale. marmonna Harry.

-Pas besoin d'être de mauvaise humeur avec moi, c'est pas de ma faute si il a envie de coucher avec toi tout le temps.

Harry la fusilla du regard et elle s'en alla en levant les yeux au ciel, sûrement pour faire le même sermon à Drago.

Rapidement, ils furent appelés à entrer sur le terrain, et le stress de Harry s'intensifia, sauf que le stress, c'est pas bon du tout au Quidditch...

De son côté, Nick angoissait aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raison ; premièrement parce qu'il avait très peur d'être reconnu ce qui était fort probable dans un stade de Quidditch, deuxièmement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il remettait les pieds dans un stade depuis son accident et dernièrement parce que... putain Harry aller jouer ! Contre les français se sont de vrais brutes et en plus il pleuvait, le temps idéal pour faire une mauvaise chute il en savait quelque chose.

Heureusement pour lui, Severus était là pour le soutenir, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il serrait convulsivement la main de son ami dans la sienne alors que Rogue lui disait de se calmer.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas être en paix puisqu'il vit un journaliste s'approcher, son appareil photo au cou et un calepin à la main. Il soupira, pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait sur lui ?

Le journaliste arriva devant lui et s'exclama :

-Mr Zanetti ! Cela fait des années que l'on ne vous a pas vu dans un stade ! Est ce que je pourrais avoir une interview ?

Nicolas soupira, et fut bien tenté par l'idée de répondre un ''non'' froid qui aurait fait plaisir à Severus, mais il ne voulait pas se faire harceler de tout les côtés, et puis ce crétin de journaliste avait hurlé tellement fort que bon nombre de personne autour d'eux s'étaient retournées et l'observaient comme si il était une bête de foire -ce qu'il devait représenter à l'instant.

-C'est d'accord.

-Merci beaucoup. Alors commençons par le commencement, pourquoi avez vous arrêté le Quidditch ?

La main de Nick serra fort celle de Severus ; cette question, dès le début.

-Et bien... c'est d'ordre public que j'ai eu un accident en pratiquant, et... à cause de ça, je ne peux plus pratiquer, c'est à peine si je peux encore marcher.

-Alors venir ici doit être éprouvant pour vous, surtout que c'était aussi lors d'une finale que vous étiez tombé.

-J'ai des raisons.

-Lesquelles ?

-C'est privé.

Mais un journaliste, ça persiste évidemment.

-Vous venez pour l'une des joueuse ? Ou l'un des joueurs ?

Merlin ce journaliste lisant en lui comme dans un livre ou bien ? Et la rougeur sur ses joues ne fit que répondre à la question de l'homme.

-Oh mais c'est intéressant ça, qui donc ?

-Je... Euh... Et bien... Je...

Nick bafouillait, plus gêné que jamais, il ne savait pas si Harry était d'accord pour qu'il parle de leur relation, et Severus dit d'une voix froide qui sauva ce pauvre Nick de l'étouffement :

-Je ne pense pas, Monsieur, que la vie privée de Nicolas vous regarde de quelque manière que ce soit, maintenant si vous pouviez vous en aller, merci.

Alors, vexé, le journaliste fit demi tour, et Nick se tourna vers Severus :

-Merci...

-Mais de rien.

Nicolas fit un petit sourire à son ami avant de sursauter quand le commentateur annonça l'arrivée des joueurs, et il se crispa quand il entendit la partie sur ''Harry Potter, l'excellent attrapeur qui si il gagne se match réussira à battre le record de son prédécesseur au poste, vous vous en souvenez tous, Nicolas Zanetti !''

Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Il fallait que le seul match auquel il assistait depuis 4 ans lui fasse référence, évidemment.

Il chercha du regard où était Harry et le trouva bien vite, se décidant à ne plus le quitter des yeux pendant tout le temps que durerait le match.

Ca y est, les balles étaient lancées et les joueurs s'élançaient, sauf Harry, qui survolait le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée qui vaudrait la victoire à son équipe.

Il agit comme ça de longues, longues, très longues minutes, avant d'enfin apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait, tout comme l'attrapeur adverse. Il plongea en piquet, mais alors qu'il était encore loin de son objectif, un Cognard le frappa violemment dans le dos et il entendit le bruit désagréable et douloureux mais très familier d'os qui se brisent avant d'être déséquilibré et de tomber, tomber, tomber, comme il était déjà tombé des années auparavant à Poudlard.

Dans les gradins, Nick tremblaient, ses yeux le piquaient et sa main broyait celle de Severus. La chute de Harry. Tellement semblable à la sienne. Mais pire, parce que c'était Harry et pas lui. C'était Harry qui allait avoir mal. C'était Harry qui allait vivre les mêmes horreurs que lui. Et ça lui faisait encore plus mal au cœur.

Il sentit Severus le prendre dans ses bras et dire :

-C'est horrible, hein, de voir la personne qu'on aime faire une chute comme ça.

Nick acquiesça vivement de la tête alors que le match était annoncé comme terminé parce que l'attrapeur français avait eut le vif, mais aussi à cause de Harry.

Les joueurs de son équipe avaient atterrit et s'étaient hâtés d'aller à ses côté, la scène se répétant pour ceux qui avaient connu la chute de Nick, alors que des médecins arrivaient aussi.

Drago faisant comme si il n'était pas touché alors qu'intérieurement il avait envie de pleurer en entendant Harry geindre de douleur comme il le faisait, et surtout qu'avec le coup à la tête que le brun venait de se prendre, il allait sûrement s'évanouir ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'ancien Serpentard.

Et il eut raison. Mais avant que Harry ne plonge dans l'inconscient, il murmura :

-Dites à Nick de ne pas s'inquiéter...

Nick. Encore et toujours son enfoiré de copain. Ca le foutait en rage ! Parce que lui ne s'inquiétait pas peut être ?!

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, il allait plutôt faire la commission comme ça le putain de copain de Harry pourra lui répéter, et il monterait peut être un peu plus dans l'estime de Harry.

Alors il quitta le terrain sans même passer par les vestiaires et monta directement dans les tribunes pour trouver Zanetti et Severus, ce qui se fit bien vite.

-Zanetti, Harry a dit que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter même si vu les bruits qu'il émettait à peine les médecins l'effleuraient il y a matière à s'inquiéter. Maintenant que j'ai fais le hibou va brûler en enfer.

Et il transplana, pour ne plus voir la sale tête du copain de Harry.

…

Quelques heures plus tard.

Harry avait été transféré à Ste Mangouste et Nick avait suivi, réussissant à obtenir la permission d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Il était fou d'angoisse alors qu'un bruit comme un crachotement retentit près de lui. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Harry, d'où provenait le bruit. En seulement quelques secondes, le brun ouvrit les yeux et regarda Nick en lui faisant un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace avant d'articuler :

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'inquiéter...

-Comme si je le pouvais. dit Nick en lui caressant les cheveux. J'ai eu tellement peur... quand je t'ai vu tomber... je me suis revu...

-Désolé.

-Pas besoin t'excuser. Mais ça va, t'as pas trop mal ?

-Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge qui te plaira ?

-La vérité ?

-Je souffre le martyr dans le dos, mais... oh Merlin... Je sens plus mes jambes.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que Nick retenait une exclamation de surprise ; lui, quand il s'était réveillé, ses jambes il les sentait, et il était resté inconscient plus longtemps que Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire que ça n'était pas normal pour ne pas lui faire plus de peur qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Sauf que c'est à ce moment là que le médecin arriva, et il n'allait sûrement pas apaiser les peurs de Harry.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son patient, l'air grave.

Le brun le fixait de ses yeux verts, attendant la sentence qui arriva bien vite :

-Monsieur Potter, vous avez fait une chute vertigineuse précédée d'un coup important au dos, cela eut des incidence sur la liaison entre le haut et le bas de votre corps et surtout sur les connexions nerveuses du cerveau au jambes. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais j'en suis désolé, vous ne retrouverez plus l'usage de vos jambes.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais il fallait que vous sachiez qu'Harry a eut un accident pour le chapitre d'après, qui se passe juste à la sortie de Harry de l'hôpital.

Je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre s'intitulera ''Tromperies'', avec un **S** ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


	7. Tromperies

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

Publications : Dimanche et Jeudi

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album

Chapitre 7

 **Tromperies  
**

...

Quelques mois plus tard.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la nouvelle, et pendant plus d'une semaine, il avait refusé que quiconque entre dans sa chambre, mis à part Nick, même les médecins, il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le soignent, parce que pour lui, sa vie était finie, il était handicapé, il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher, plus jamais voler, alors pourquoi voudrait-il être soigné ?

Mais Nick l'avait secoué comme Severus l'avait secoué lorsqu'il en avait été au même point que Harry, alors le jeune homme avait laissé les médecins rentrer de nouveau, il les avait laissé le soigner, mais tous les soirs, une fois Nick reparti, il fondait en larmes, parce que c'était trop dur de se dire qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, mais qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son petit ami pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était même si il se doutait que Nicolas savait qu'il pleurait une fois seul.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry devait passer outre parce qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui -ou plutôt chez Nick- et que son petit copain et ses amis avaient préparé un fête, alors il ne voulait pas les décevoir et devait donc se concevoir un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu aux lèvres depuis longtemps.

Il avait déjà dû apprendre à apprivoiser le fauteuil roulant ce qui s'était avéré assez simple puisque les médecins lui avaient déjà fait faire à l'hôpital, mais le plus compliqué était d'arriver à bien de placer pour passer entre les portes.

Et puis la dépendance énervait beaucoup Harry, que se soit au fauteuil où à Nick parce que pour n'importe quoi, il avait besoin de Nick, pour aller se coucher, ou attraper des objets quand il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais surtout et c'était ce avec quoi il avait le plus de mal, pour aller se doucher, parce qu'il estimait que Nicolas n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui comme si il était infirmier et surtout que c'était rabaissant de devoir être aidé même pour aller se laver. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Nick pour sa gentillesse et sa patience.

Et là, présentement, il essayait tant bien que mal de se changer sans déranger Nick... sans succès, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le haut de son pantalon, puisqu'il ne pouvait se lever pour le remonter.

Il soupira, avant d'appeler, résigné, surtout qu'il avait déjà embêté Nick deux fois pour l'aider à aller se doucher :

-Nick !

-J'arrive !

Et en quelques secondes, il était là, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Pas besoin de dépêcher quand je t'appelle, c'est à toi que tu vas faire mal.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi va. Bon, que veux tu ?

-Tu peux m'aider à mettre mon pantalon s'teu plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Il s'approcha d'Harry, toujours en souriant -c'était fou il ne s'arrêtait jamais de sourire !- et le suréleva doucement pour monter le pantalon, avant de lui attacher en ironisant :

-J'ai plus l'habitude de te retirer tes vêtements que de te les enfiler.

Il n'avait pas dit ça pour blesser ou vexer de quelque manière que ce soit Harry, mais ce fut pourtant ce qu'il se passa, le brun répliqua amer :

-Comme si j'avais demandé à avoir besoin de toi en permanence.

Nick se mordit la lèvre, coupable.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer, c'était juste pour rigoler.

-C'est rien... c'est moi. soupira Harry. Mais merci quand même, hein.

-De rien. Bon, tu viens, les autres vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

-Ouais... tu peux m'aider à me rasseoir ?

-Bien sûr.

Nicolas s'exécuta, puis les deux hommes allèrent au salon, Nick ayant son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui fit remarquer, mi-moqueur mi-impressionné :

-Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de sourire, Nick ?

-Faut faire face aux épreuves avec le sourire, de toute manière qu'on pleure ou qu'on rit, ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

Sauf que ce que Nick ne disait pas, c'était qu'il commençait à être à bout de nerfs, pas que ça l'énervait de s'occuper de Harry, ça serait hypocrite quand on sait que le jeune homme à supporté ses sautes d'humeurs, et ses caprices, mais aussi ses demandes de massage régulières sans broncher pendant une année, mais... c'était assez pesant tout de même, l'infirmité d'Harry, et puis... ça le blessait aussi de voir son copain comme ça ; heureusement que Severus venait ce soir, car même si il appréciait les amis de Harry, Nick serait toujours mieux avec le maître de potion qu'avec eux.

Merlin il se sentait monstrueux... Harry venait de rentrer de l'hôpital et il s'en plaignait déjà ? Il se faisait honte, vraiment, surtout qu'avec tout ce que le jeune homme avait fait pour lui depuis le début de leur relation, l'aider à s'habiller, à se doucher et autre, lui faciliter la vie quoi, ça n'était vraiment rien.

Il soupira intérieurement, foutu Quidditch.

Ils arrivèrent au salon, pile au moment où les premières personnes sonnaient. Nicolas alla ouvrir sur Théo, Astoria et leur petite Maïla qui fit un grand sourire à Nicolas dès qu'elle le fit. Il répondit au sourire du bébé avant de faire entrer ses parents et de les saluer.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'Hermione, Ron et Léo arrivaient.

Il les salua aussi, et rapidement, tout le reste des personnes attendues arrivèrent, sauf Drago.

Oui, Drago. Nick l'avait invité, quand bien même il était au courant que le blond avait des vues sur Harry, il savait que Harry aimerait bien se réconcilier avec le Serpentard, même si il faisait mine que non, l'aristocrate lui manquait.

Harry d'ailleurs, il était passé dans les bras de tout de monde -même de Blaise- et ça l'avait fait sourire, il avait manqué à ses amis finalement.

Bon bien sûr Rogue l'évitait sciemment et discutait avec Nick, ne manquant évidemment pas de lancer des remarques à ses anciens élèves.

Neville s'approcha de Harry :

-Dit Harry, ça ne te gêne pas que Rogue monopolise ton mec ?

Le Survivant jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil au coin de Nick et Rogue, avant de dire :

-Non, je préfère encore ça que ce que Rogue fasse chier tout le monde.

-Ouais, mais tu nous a déjà dit qu'ils sont sortis ensemble... 13 ans c'est énorme.

-J'ai confiance en Nick. sourit Harry en regardant tendrement son compagnon.

-Si tu le dis. dit Neville en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme reparti en direction de sa femme alors que des coups retentissaient à la porte.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui c'était, puis alla vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sur... :

-Drago ?!

-Exact. Répondit le blond qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ton copain m'a invité, évidemment.

-Je... Oh... NICOLAS !

-Quoi ?! demanda Nick quelques secondes après, en arrivant à la porte. Oh, bonsoir Malefoy.

-Zanetti. salua froidement le blond.

-Nick, qu'est ce qu'il fous là ?

-Ben, je l'ai invité, ça va de soi, c'est ton ami.

-Euh Nick, t'as zappé un an et demi ou quoi ?

-Non, mais je te connais, Harry Potter, allez Malefoy, rentre, et toi t'arrête de faire ton troll des montagnes.

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe quasi-inexistante alors que l'ancien Serpentard entrait, en se retenant de jeter un regard de dégoût profond à Nick qu'il exécrait toujours autant.

Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à être choqué de la présence de Drago puisque tous le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une bête de foire.

Mais il se sentit obligé de rajouter avec un soupir :

-Je ne me suis pas incrusté d'accord ? Zanetti m'a invité. Zanetti confirme ou ces cons vont continuer de me regarder comme si j'étais un intrus.

-Il dit vrai, je l'ai invité.

-Sans m'en toucher un mot. grogna Harry.

-Ca n'aurait pas été une surprise.

-Et quelle surprise ! Tu veux que je me fasse violer dans un coin sombre ou quoi ?

-Tu dis vraiment de la merde Potter, je ferrais pas ça sans ton accord, mais si t'es consentant c'est pas la même histoire, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de le faire cocu. dit Drago en montrant Nick de la tête.

Nick qui commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir invité le blond.

-Il faut que tu fasses à l'idée que j'ai quelqu'un Malefoy, vraiment.

-Si tu m'avais laisser rester dans ta vie l'an dernier, j'aurais peut être eu le temps de m'adapter, mais là non, c'est de ta faute chéri.

-M'appelles pas comme ça. grogna Harry.

-Non mais quelle humeur Potty ! T'essaie d'imiter l'hippogriffe ?

-Vas te faire foutre.

-J'attends que toi bébé.

Harry le fusilla du regard avant de se diriger vers Hermione et Ron, décrétant que la discussion était close.

Il se mit à bavarder avec ses amis, prenant son filleul qui semblait soucieux sur ses genoux ; et bien oui, c'est compliqué à comprendre ce qu'il se passe pour un enfant d'à peine 4 ans.

-Qu'est ce que t'as tonton, pourquoi tu te lèves pas ?

-Léo ! s'exclama Hermione, qui ne voulait pas attrister son meilleur ami.

-C'est rien Mione, il doit pas comprendre grand chose lui. Dit Harry avant de baisser la tête vers le petit garçon sur ses genoux en souriant. Je ne peux plus me lever petit prince, j'ai... je suis tombé de mon balai au Quidditch, et depuis, je ne peux plus me lever.

-C'est pas cool.

-Nan mon loulou, c'est pas cool, effectivement.

Il fit un sourire triste à son filleul avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et que Léo lui rende un sourire qui rendrait aveugle tant il était éblouissant, et ça remonta un peu le moral de Harry.

La soirée se passa à peu près bien, et Drago et Harry se parlèrent même cordialement, sans que le blond n'aborde le sexe de quelque manière que ce soit, et présentement, tout le monde était couché, sauf Drago et Harry.

Mais voyant que le Survivant commençait à somnoler, Drago dit :

-Bon, on va aller se coucher sinon tu vas t'endormir là. Où est ce que je dois dormir moi ?

-Beeeen... vu que t'étais pas prévu, du moins pas par moi... on va bouger les chaise et puis essayer de transformer la table en quelque chose qui ressemble à un lit, tu te débrouilles bien en métamorphoses non ?

-Ouais, je vais essayer de faire un truc potable.

En un coup de baguette, tous les meubles sauf la table qui allait servir de cobaye était contre le mur, et Drago cherchait un sort pour parvenir à ses fins, soit avoir un lit pour la nuit.

Et il y arriva, en quelques minutes seulement.

-Bon. Ben voilà, tu peux aller te coucher Potter, je dormirai pas par terre, 'fin c'est pas comme si ça t'importait.

-Drago... ne dis pas ça... tu... je t'aime beaucoup, mais c'est juste que je voudrais que tu comprennes que je suis avec Nick, que j'aime Nick, et que... je peux pas coucher avec toi.

-Ouais, bah ton Nick là, je dis ça je dis rien, mais il est parti avec Rogue y'a bien 10 minutes de cela, et ils avaient l'air assez proche vois-tu.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Crois moi ou ne me crois pas.

Harry leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel alors que Drago, lui, haussait les épaules.

-Bon, allez, bonne nuit Dray.

-Bonne nuit.

Et le brun quitta la pièce.

Il passa par le salon où Pansy -qui avait évidemment souhaité rester le lendemain, et s'était de toute manière endormie dans le canapé- dormait, tout comme Luna, puis se dirigea vers le couloir de sa chambre, celle de Rogue, et le bureau, trouvant les paroles de Drago encore plus stupides, comme si Nick allait le tromper avec son ex avec qui il avait rompu, n'importe quoi. Retourner avec son ex, c'est comme ravaler son vomi, non ? Bon, les parties de jambes en l'air qu'il avait eu avec Drago après leur séparation ne comptait pas comme ''se remettre avec son ex'', hein.

Sauf qu'en passant devant la chambre de Rogue, des bruits attirèrent son attention, des bruits qu'il n'aurait pas voulu entendre, des bruits comme des gémissements, des bruits qui confirmaient l'hypothèse de Drago, et un ''Severus...'' prononcé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien fini de confirmer ses douter, Drago avait vraiment raison, Nick le trompait bien avec Rogue. Une rage et une tristesse sans nom s'emparèrent de lui, mais aussi un instinct de vengeance, alors il fit demi-tour, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Drago dans la salle à manger.

Quand il y arriva, il vit que le blond était prêt à aller se coucher et souffla son nom :

-Drago...

Le Serpentard sursauta en se retournant et dit, étonné :

-Harry ?

-Prends moi. Tout de suite. Sur ce lit qui est derrière toi. Prends moi et fait moi oublier tout ce que je veux oublier.

Drago était bouche-bée, de un, Harry lui demandait de coucher avec lui, de deux, Harry s'exprimait de manière tellement pas Potterienne ! Et de trois, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire qu'il avait eu raison quand il avait dit que Zanetti allait coucher avec Rogue, quand il l'avait dit, ça n'était qu'une simple hypothèse !

Harry prit son silence pour un refus et cracha :

-Parce que je suis handicapé je peux plus faire bander personne ?

Bon, c'était certain, le brun n'était pas dans son état normal.

Mais bon, il lui demandait de coucher avec lui, alors il allait exaucer son souhait bien évidemment.

-Bien sûr que si Harry, tu sais bien que tu me feras toujours de l'effet.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un sourire en coin, et Drago s'approcha de Harry pour l'emmener sur le lit.

Harry lui murmura à l'oreille, quand Drago fut allongé sur lui.

-Fort. Fais moi crier plus fort que jamais. Je veux l'extase.

-Je pense pouvoir te satisfaire. sourit Drago en les déshabillant d'un coup de baguette.

Et dans les longues minutes qui suivirent, Harry obtint ce qu'il voulait souriant intérieurement de son oublie délibéré de sort de silence, il savait que les murs dans l'appart étaient en carton et qu'il criait tellement fort que Nick l'entendait sûrement de là où il était... bien fait pour lui.

Quand Drago s'écroula à côté de Harry, le brun souffla, en embrassant son épaule :

-C'était. Trop. Bon.

-T'as pas simulé pour faire entendre à ton copain au moins.

-J'ai pas besoin de ça avec toi voyons.

L'ego de Drago se gonfla de fierté alors qu'il souriait et que Harry baillait.

-Bonne nuit Dray...

-Bonne nuit. sourit Drago en embrassant légèrement Harry sur les lèvres.

Et en quelques secondes seulement, Harry ferma les yeux, tout blotti contre Drago.

Le blond sourit, attendrit, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi l'un avec l'autre.

Drago se pencha vers le Gryffondor et l'embrassa de nouveau, sur la tempe, avant de souffler :

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

Sauf que ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry n'était pas complètement endormi...

* * *

C'est mon chapitre préféré de tout l'histoire celui là ^^

Questions de fin de chapitre:

-Alors Nick, vous en pensez quoi de lui dans ce chap ?

-Et le ''je t'aime'' de fin, il est perturbant.

-Pis petit Léo il est mignon, hein ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	8. Pardonner ou non ?

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

Publications : Dimanche et Jeudi

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album

Chapitre 8

Pardonner ou non ?

...

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua avec plaisir que Harry était bien là, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la venue du brun la veille, et ça faisait un bien fou de se dire ça. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme à côté de lui avant d'écarter lesdits cheveux et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front, près de sa cicatrice.

Dire qu'en deux ans de relation il n'avait eu ce genre de gestes tendres et qu'il devait attendre d'être seulement l'amant du Survivant pour être affectif, ah la la, il avait vraiment du mal avec ses sentiments...

Ses sentiments... maintenant il ne pouvait plus les nier, il était fou, fou de Potter, fou de son corps, fou de ses yeux, fou de sa peau, fou de son odeur, fou de ses cheveux, fou de lui tout entier en fait.

Mais malheureusement, il s'était rendu compte de ça trop tard, quasiment 4 ans après qu'ils se soient séparés et presque 2 ans après que son beau brun se soit remit avec quelqu'un.

Foutue vie...

En fait, il s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'il est amoureux de Harry quand le brun l'avait foutu à la porte. Ca lui a fait mal qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole... alors il s'était réfugié dans la seule chose qu'il savait faire; être blessant. Il avait passé tout son temps, au Quidditch, à critiquer, insulter, dénigrer Nicolas pour énerver Harry, et ça marchait, il arrivait toujours à faire perdre son sang froid à l'ex-Gryffondor.

Et puis il y avait eu hier soir, quand Harry était venu de lui même pour qu'ils couchent ensemble, Merlin qu'il avait aimé ça même si il était sûr que c'était juste parce que Zanetti avait fait une connerie et que Harry se vengeait, ce n'était pas grave, parce que c'était son nom qu'Harry avait crié, pas celui de son copain, et ça, c'était une victoire pour Drago.

Et puis par contre, ce qu'il s'était passé après... quand il avait dit à Harry qu'il l'aime... il préférait oublier cette partie là, parce que ça lui faisait mal, mal de pouvoir prononcer ces mots alors que Harry les disait à un autre.

Rien qu'à cette idée, les mains de Drago se resserrèrent autour des draps. Dans sa tête, il voyait Harry enlacer Zanetti par la taille, l'embrasser doucement dans le cou et lui murmurer amoureusement qu'il l'aime, et Merlin que ça meurtrissait le coeur du blond.

Et à côté de ça, ce connard d'handicapé avait probablement trompé Harry.

Bon, il n'épiloguerait pas sur le fait que techniquement, Harry avait été infidèle aussi, mais c'était différent, pour le Gryffondor ça n'était que simple vengeance d'un acte voulu.

Et maintenant il se mettait à penser que Harry n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui et qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour emmerder Zanetti... Il ne pouvait pas mettre son cerveau un pause un peu ?

Et bien apparemment non parce que maintenant il imaginait comment pouvait bien être la vie de couple de Harry et Zanetti... foutu cerveau...

Il savait que Harry ne se comportait pas avec son copain comme il se comportaient avec lui quand ils étaient ensemble, il était très sûrement plus tendre, plus démonstratif de ses sentiments aussi, parce qu'à l'époque de leur relation, lui n'aimait pas trop ''les couples tout guimauves qui se disent qu'ils s'aiment tout le temps. Je t'aime et tu le sais, et je me dis que tu m'aimes aussi, point, pas besoin de se le dire'' et il savait que ça blessait Harry qui était bien plus sentimental que lui, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait été élevé comme ça, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais au grand jamais entendu son père dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est à peine si il les avait déjà vu s'embrasser... mais il savait que ses parents s'aimaient quand même, même si ils n'étaient pas démonstratif, et c'était la même chose pour lui avec Harry à l'époque, c'était ça qu'il avait essayé de faire rentrer dans le crâne de son Gryffon.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, il commençait à remuer, signe d'un réveil proche.

Quelques secondes après, le brun ouvrait les yeux et se retint de défigurer Drago; il l'avait entendu la veille au soir, il avait entendu ce que le blond avait dit, mais il devait faire comme si de rien était, parce qu'après tout, il était avec Nick, et il aimait Nick, n'est ce pas ? Vous dites non ? Bande de mauvaises langues, bien sûr qu'il aimait Nicolas, il ne serait pas resté avec lui deux ans sinon.

 _"Mais tu es resté deux ans avec Drago. Et tu l'as quitté. Deux ans ça veut rien dire..."_

Fichue conscience.

-Salut, Harry.

-B'jour.

-Pas de bonne humeur ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'être ? bougonna le brun.

-Alors Zanetti... Il a vraiment... Rogue... ?

-Oui, il a vraiment baisé avec Rogue... j'ai entendu. répondit Harry alors qu'un noeud se formait déjà dans sa gorge.

-Merlin... Quand j'ai dis ça moi, c'était qu'une hypothèse !

-Et elle s'est avérée. Mais ne fait pas comme si ça te faisait chier après tout, t'es bien content toi, je t'ai laissé me prendre.

La première réponse qui venait à Drago était _''Non, tu m'as demandé de te prendre, nuance''_ mais il n'allait sûrement pas répondre ça alors qu'Harry était à deux doigts de pleurer pour son copain.

-C'est vrai que ça serait hypocrite, mais, je suis triste pour toi, ça doit être blessant, d'être fait cocu.

Et là, il avait voulu rajouter ''Tu vois, c'est ce que je ressens depuis deux ans'' mais encore une fois, il préféra le silence.

-Ca fait tellement mal Dray... je... j'entends encore ses gémissements qui résonnent dans ma tête, c'est horrible...

-Je peux m'en douter.

-Pourquoi il m'a fait ça Drake ? Je... je croyais qu'il m'aimait...

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Harry et le coeur de Drago se serra en même temps qu'une colère folle prenait possession de lui, il allait ratatiner ce crétin de Zanetti pour mettre Harry dans cet état, parce qu'Harry ne montrait pas ses faiblesses, habitude prise au temps de Voldemort sûrement, et là il pleurait, alors il allait péter la gueule de Zanetti et il allait le faire tout de suite, profitant que le brun cachait sa tête pour qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer afin de s'enfuir.

Il sortit du lit, enfila rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt, et se hâta de rejoindre le salon, où il entendait déjà du bruit -en même temps il était près de 11 heures.

Il remarqua avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille que Nicolas était déjà levé. Il s'approcha de lui, le sourire disparaissant peu à peu, et une fois très près de l'homme, lui décrocha un coup de poing magistral en pleine mâchoire.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir trompé Harry.

Un autre coup.

-Ca c'est pour le faire pleurer alors que Harry Potter ne pleure jamais devant témoin.

Et encore un.

-Et celui là c'est pour lui faire du mal quand il rentre tout juste de l'hôpital et qu'il a besoin de ton soutien.

Au dernier coup de poing, il lâcha Zanetti qui tomba au sol, le nez et la bouche en sang alors que Blaise et Ron qui tentaient de le retenir depuis le premier coup arrivaient enfin à refermer leurs bras sur lui.

-Mais t'es complètement malade Drago ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Je ne fais que disons... défendre Harry.

-Et pour ça t'es obligé de cogner son mec, bien sûr.

-Exact.

-T'es grave avec ta jalousie à la con...

-Cette fois c'est pas de la jalousie, c'est vraiment de la défense, parce que ce connard ici présent, s'est gentiment envoyé en l'air avec Rogue hier soir.

Ah, Blaise ne répondit pas cette fois, mais Zanetti, qu'Hermione avait aidé à se relever, cracha :

-Et comment tu peux affirmer ça Malefoy ?

-Mais parce que Harry est venu me le dire évidemment, parce que si tu étais moins con avant de tromper ton copain tu utiliserais au moins un sort de silence, mais l'idée n'a pas du t'effleurer. Maintenant je vais aller consoler **TON** copain qui pleure à cause de **TES** conneries. Ah, et si il a dormi avec moi c'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble, si tu savais comme il a crié mon nom, comme il m'a supplié de le prendre encore plus fort et encore plus profondément et comme je lui ai donné l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie; en même temps, c'est que je ne suis pas au même niveau que toi. Allez ciao Zanetti.

Oui, il se comportait comme une gamine de 15 ans à tendance peste, et alors ?

Il fit demi tour et retourna dans la salle à manger où il avait dormi, sous le regard enragé de Nicolas.

Le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Allez Harry, ne pleure pas pour lui, va.

-Que je ne pleure pas pour lui ?! s'exclama Harry en se redressant, son beau visage plein de larmes. Mais je l'aime Drago !

Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Trop mal d'entendre Harry dire de vive voix qu'il aime son Zanetti comme ça alors que ce con l'avait trompé, et que lui, il venait juste de le défendre.

-Je sais Harry, je sais, mais ne pleure pas, tu n'as jamais pleuré pour personne, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que ça fait mal... mal d'imaginer Rogue le toucher, l'embrasser, le prendre, alors que c'est à moi que Nick devrait appartenir...

 _"Comme ça me fait du mal d'imaginer Zanetti te toucher, t'embrasser, te prendre alors que c'est à moi que tu devrais appartenir."_ pensa Drago, décidément, tout ce que Harry disait face à la tromperie de Zanetti était exactement ce que lui ressentait vis à vis de la relation du Gryffondor.

-C'est comme ça Harry, t'y est pour rien.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais que j'y suis pour rien, hein ? Regarde moi, je peux même plus m'habiller seul, alors forcément c'est sûr que Nick préfère Rogue à un putain d'handicapé comme moi !

-Hey, Harry, dis pas des trucs comme ça, t'es pas un ''putain d'handicapé'', t'as juste pas eu de chance, et puis si ton Zanetti t'aime, ça devrait rien changer entre vous.

 _"En tout cas pour moi ça change rien."_

-Ben apparemment pour lui ça change quelque chose.

Et il se remit à pleurer, un peu plus fort, alors Drago le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, comme si il était un enfant fragile.

C'est à ce moment là que Nicolas entra dans la pièce, rapidement fusillé du regard par Drago.

-Comment oses-tu ramener ton cul ici Zanetti ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Malefoy, c'est moi qui suis avec Harry, donc tu dégages, je dois lui parler.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser seul avec lui. ricana Drago. T'as de beaux rêves Zanetti.

-Dray. dit la voix faible d'Harry. C'est bon... laisse...

Le blond le regarda perplexe, fixant son regard humide.

-Je t'appelle au besoin, ok ?

-Hum.

-Je t'ai dis qu c'est bon Dray, allez, va au salon avec les autres.

-Mouais. marmonna Drago en se levant, fusillant Nick du regard une nouvelle fois au passage.

Une fois Drago sortit, Harry essuya ses dernières larmes et regarda Nick, glacial.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux.

-Te parler.

-Ca j'avais compris tout seul vois tu. Mais de quoi est ce que tu veux me parler ?

-Je... Avec Severus...

-Tu vas te remettre avec lui en m'abandonnant seul à mon sort, c'est ça, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, non bien sûr que non Harry, je ne ferrais pas ça, je t'aime trop...

-Tu m'a trompé, belle preuve d'amour, vraiment.

Le tremblement dans sa voix revenait au galop, et Nick entoura ses épaules d'un de ses bras et lui dit:

-Justement... Je suis terriblement désolé pour ça... Je... J'avais trop bu... Et...

-"J'avais trop bu" belle excuse.

-Harry... Je t'en prie...

-Quoi Harry ? Quoi Harry ? J'ai le droit d'être en colère putain !

-Mais Harry...

-Mais Harry, mais quoi ''mais Harry'' ! Qu'est ce que tu vas dire encore !

- **Harry !**

- **QUOI ?**

-Harry épouse moi.

Cela eut le mérite de couper les connexion nerveuses de Harry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que Nick riait doucement.

Le plus jeune bégaya :

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Epouse moi Harry, je veux qu'on se marie, comme ça on sera officiellement ensemble -et peut être que nos ex respectifs comprendront enfin- alors épouse moi, enfin si tu le veux bien sûr.

-Je... Ben... Bien sûr que oui que je veux qu'on se marie ! s'exclama Harry son sourire revenant aussi vite qu'il est parti alors qu'il vouait ses bras autour du cou de Nick.

-D'accord Nick, on se marie... mais pas tout de suite, dans un an ou deux, laisse moi juste... m'habituer au fauteuil et tout ce qui change dans ma vie.

-Tout ce que tu veux. sourit Nicolas.

Harry sourit aussi, Merlin ce qu'il était heureux ! Au moins cette demande en mariage lui prouvait bien que son compagnon l'aimait vraiment.

Mais en même temps le ''Je t'aime'' de Drago lui revenait en tête... il allait faire du mal au blond.

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter. souffla Nick en l'embrassant doucement au creux du cou.

 _''Oh et puis au Diable Malefoy !''_ pensa Harry, tout à son euphorie, après tout, le blond avait perdu sa chance il y a deux ans, il pouvait donner la sienne à Nick, parce que Nick l'aimait.

-Je t'aime aussi, Nicolas Zanetti.

* * *

... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip.. Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Daelyaa... Si vous êtes ma mère, oui maman je vais bien, j'ai juste mon portable en muet... Si vous êtes n'importe lequel de mes amis, t'inquiète je te rappelle, et oui je pense que je peux t'aider pour le devoir de maths, ou de français, ou de je ne sais quelle matière et non j'ai pas oublier une quelconque chose que je dois te donner. Et oui Delaplace j'ai vu les Snaps débiles que tu m'a envoyé... Si vous êtes un lecteur -une lectrice, surtout- qui veut me trouver et m'arracher la tête pour la demande en mariage et bien... Désolée. Et attendez l'épilogue au moins. Et puis j'ai d'autres histoires à faire moi alors me tuez pas, je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Veuillez laisser votre message après le ''bip''... BIP...

(Bon, en fait mon répondeur ressemble pas à ça, mais si je devais en faire un, ça serait semblable. Sauf que ma mère me tuerait.)

Question de fin de chapitre :

-Il est mignon Drago, hein, à défendre Harry ?

-Et la demande en mariage qui arrive comme ça, comme une bombe, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	9. Epilogue

Bonjour, bonjour,

Allez, on embarque dans les souvenirs de Harry -et dans mes rêves bizarres aussi occasionnellement ^^.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

10 ans dans un album

Epilogue

 **C'est peut être pas ce que vous aviez imaginé...**

...

L'album photo se referma brutalement sur les genoux de Harry qui se tourna vers son mari, intrigué.

L'homme lui cracha :

-Ben quoi ? J'ai pas envie de voir les images qui suivent, c'est tout !

-Mais... dans les images qui suivent y'a le mariage... et certainement les plus beaux moments de notre relation.

-Et aussi UN truc en particulier que je n'ai pas envie de voir.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça... soupira Harry.

-Non bien sûr je ne t'en veux aaaabsolument pas d'avoir faillit passer la bague au doigt à ce connard de Zanetti !

Harry soupira encore.

-Dray... Je ne l'ai pas fait finalement, alors... pourquoi tu m'en voudrais pour ça ?

-Parce que t'as accepté sa demande en mariage.

-Mais au final j'ai dit non.

-Et c'était mémorable. Je crois que ce non que tu as dit à Zanetti est encore un meilleur souvenir que le oui que tu m'as dit à moi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel au début de la phrase de son blond, mais quel gamin celui là.

-Ben quoi ? J'étais vraiment aux anges quand t'as dit non à Zanetti, la tête qu'il a fait c'était mémorable, surtout que tu lui a dit non pour moi.

L'ancien Serpentard bomba légèrement le torse, fier de lui, avant de se souvenir de ce jour vraiment mémorable...

 _''Flash Back_

 _Potter l'avait invité à son mariage, non mais quel culot il avait celui là ! Il l'invitait à son mariage ! Son **mariage avec Zanetti** ! Mais quel con, vraiment._

 _Drago avait rabâché cette pensée toute la cérémonie jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Harry dire très clairement :_

 _-Non._

 _Alors que techniquement, il aurait dû dire ''Oui'' si il organise un mariage, ce n'est pas pour tout abandonner au dernier moment n'est ce pas ? Bon, pas que Drago s'en plaignait, mais il tourna la tête vers Zanetti pour voir qu'il était figé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ridicule._

 _-Q-Quoi ? P-Pourquoi ? articula le fiancé de Harry._

 _Potter se tourna vers lui et dit, avec toute sa sincérité :_

 _-Non Nicolas. Je ne veux pas t'épouser... je... je ne veux même plus être avec toi. On est devenus des poids l'un pour l'autre, tu ne supportes plus d'avoir à t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais je le sais bien, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de vivre avec une infirmière qu'avec mon Nick. On ne doit pas s'imposer ça, on se ferait trop de mal, c'est complètement stérile une relation comme celle qu'on a maintenant, alors vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout de suite, au lieu de faire une erreur qu'on regrettera toute notre vie. Et puis... je... j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas vains comme ceux que j'ai pour toi._

 _-Malefoy. cracha Zanetti, devinant bien de qui parlait Harry parlait._

 _-C'est ça. approuva l'ancien Gryffondor en regardant Drago dans la foule, comme la plupart -tous- les invités en fait._

 _Le blond, lui, avait un grand sourire au lèvres, sourire qu'il n'essayait pas de réprimer._

 _Harry s'approcha de lui, un sourire seulement adressé au blond embellissant son visage._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond quand Harry fut à côté de lui. Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps ? Et puis je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus._

 _-Je le croyais aussi, jusqu'à une certaine soirée il y a un peu plus d'un an. ''_ Je t'aime, Harry Potter _'' tu t'en souviens ?_

 _-Tu... Tu m'avais entendu._

 _Harry acquiesça de la tête._

 _-Merlin... Mais c'est... c'est toujours d'actualité... Je t'aime, Harry Potter._

 _-Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Drago Malefoy. termina Hary avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _Fin du Flash Back"_

-Hey, Drago, je te parle !

-Hein... que... quoi ? Je... j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu te souviens que Lola vient dîner ?

-Non je me souvenais pas. Mais c'est cool.

-Gamin.

-Ben non mais c'est vrai, elle est cool cette môme.

Lola... c'était vrai que Drago l'aimait bien. Qui était-ce ? La fille adoptive de Rogue et Zanetti. Alors il avait beau haïr l'un des deux parents de la gamine, elle, il l'adorait. Enfin gamine, elle avait 17 ans quoi, ce n'était plus une enfant, mais pas totalement une femme.

-T'es impatient que ta petite copine arrive Dray ? se moqua Harry, sachant bien l'attachement que son mari portait à la jeune femme.

-Ouais. Elle est vachement cool cette gamine.

-Dis plutôt que t'aime bien pouvoir péter un câble sans qu'on te dise rien puisque tu parlais avec Lola ?

-Aussi.

-Et puis peut être aussi que sa jeunesse te fais croire que toi tu l'es encore, jeune.

-Sale con. Sale **vieux** con.

-Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur Dray, allez debout. pressa Harry en le poussant légèrement.

-Et toi tu te lève p...

Harry le regarda, blessé, et Drago se sentit con, mais alors très, très, très con.

-Merde... je... désolé... j'ai tendance à oublier...

-Ben pas moi. Allez, magne toi de bouger du lit.

Coupable, il se leva rapidement et contourna le lit pour s'agenouillait à côté de Harry qui avait détourné la tête.

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son mari, effleurant le bout de ses doigts.

-Je... désolé vraiment mon amour... je... non pleure pas je t'en prie...

-Je ne pleure pas. Laisse moi tranquille.

-Harry...

-Non c'est bon j'ai rien ! Dégage j'essaierais de me lever seul.

-Non... 'Ry... je... pardon...

-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que c'est bon ?!

-Arrête Harry, tu mens très mal. Je veux pas que tu pleures, plus que tu pleures pour ça.

-J'ai trop perdu pour pouvoir en rire...

-Je ne te demande pas ça non plus. dit le blond en s'asseyant derrière Harry. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer, c'est malheureux mais... ça n'y changera rien.

Il l'enlaça par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule, dans un espoir de réconfort.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile à vivre ?! Les années ne changent rien... j'ai toujours aussi mal.

-Je sais, Harry, je sais.

Au bout de quelques minutes où il tenta de ravaler ses larmes, Harry se redressa et essuya ses joues humides avant de souffler :

-Allez... lève toi... faut bien que tu m'aides.

Drago fit un léger sourire en embrassant le derrière de la nuque de Harry, le faisant légèrement frissonner, avant de se lever, et d'aider Harry à s'installer dans son fauteuil, comme chaque matin depuis des années.

Il s'habilla tendit que le brun en faisait de même grâce à la magie -il est sorcier, autant qu'il en profite- puis ils sortirent de leur chambre, ils devaient aller préparer le déjeuner avant que leur invitée n'arrive, même si leurs talent en cuisine étaient assez douteux.

...

Quand la sonnette retentit, Drago alla ouvrir, Harry terminant de poser les derniers verres.

Il fit un espèce de sourire crispé à son parrain et Zanetti, puis les salua :

-Severus. Zanetti. Elle est où Lola ?

-Là ! Je ne pouvais pas tout de même pas manquer une occasion de venir t'emmerder chez toi. s'exclama la jeune femme en passant devant ses parents. Et puis ton appart est bien plus cool que le mien. Plus en bordel. Plus détente.

Drago sourit, Merlin qu'il adorait quand elle faisait des critiques indirectes à ses parents comme ça, c'était jouissif.

Lola était grande sur ses hauts talons, presque autant que Drago, et ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses descendaient joliment dans son dos alors que ses beaux yeux azur étaient cernés de noirs; Lola était vraiment une très jolie jeune femme.

-C'est vrai que t'es vachement chiante quand même. Mais t'es sexy. Dans ma période bi j'aurais couché avec toi sans hésiter.

Elle ricana alors que Rogue marmonnait et que Zanetti lançait :

-Evite de parler comme ça à ma fille, merci.

-Oh mais elle n'est pas prude ta fille, elle parle de cul, comme tout le monde, allez viens ma beauté, Harry attends. répondit le blond en posant son bras sur les épaules d'une Lola pas gênée pour une Noise. Et vous ben... au revoir.

Les parents de la blondinette continuèrent de grogner en s'en allant.

Drago et Lola se mirent à table rapidement, rejoignant Harry qui attendait patiemment que son mari se mette à parler avec Lola, pour voir comment ça déraperait cette fois. Et justement, en très peu de temps, Drago se mit à parler avec Lola comme il l'aurait fait avec Blaise, c'est-à-dire que les sujets n'étaient pas très softs et les blagues assez crues, mais nous ne leur en tiendrons pas rigueur, et personne ne le ferrait d'ailleurs du moment que Nicolas et Severus n'entendait pas leur fille ''parler de cul comme tout le monde''.

-Allez mon chou, dit moi avec combien de garçons t'as couché.

-Nan.

-S'il te plaît.

-C'est toujours non.

-Et en échange je te dis ce qu'il en est pour moi.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne te souviens pas de tous.

-Effectivement.

-Ca ne dérange pas Harry, que pleins de gens soient passés dans ton lit ?

-Non, il sait que je couchais avec tout ce qui bouge, à une époque.

-Mais quand même... ça doit être dérangeant.

-Demande lui par toi même si tu préfères.

-Je peux pas demander ça à Harry !

-Bien sûr que si, tu entends tout ce que tu me dis à moi ?

-C'est pas pareil, Harry c'est ton mari, c'est pas toi.

-Parce que t'es gêné toi maintenant.

-Oui.

-Ridicule. pouffa t-il en se tournant vers Harry, le coupant dans sa discussion. Harry amour, Lola demande si ça te dérange pas de te dire que je me suis tapé pleins d'autres gens avant d'être avec toi.

-Et bien... rougit le brun. La première fois qu'on est sortis ensemble, ouais, ça l'a été, j'aimais pas me dire que j'étais passé après pleins d'autre, mais bon, en même temps, quand on est avec Drago Malefoy. Mais la deuxième fois, non, c'était plutôt lui qui était dérangé, le petit chou était assez jaloux et ça ne lui plaisait pas que j'ai couché avec ton père avant, n'est ce pas chéri ?

-Oh ta gueule hein, ça ne m'a juste pas plut de tout de passer après ça, surtout que je suis bien meilleur que lui, c'est certain.

-Toi et ton ego.

-Arrête, je suis sûr que c'est vrai.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Arrête. T'es chiant. Vraiment.

-Aha, t'es gêné parce que c'est vrai.

-Drago je te jure la ferme maintenant.

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis se retourna vers Lola qui dit :

-T'es vraiment pas cool avec papa en fait.

-Oh mais tu sais très bien que je l'adore ! ironisa le blond.

-N'empêche, Harry il a un balai dans le...

Drago pouffa avant de dire :

-Pas que ça, j'en sais quelque chose.

Lola éclata de rire alors qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec cette énergumène, et il le dit à haute voix d'ailleurs :

-Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai épousé lui déjà ?

-Euh... peut être parce que tu m'aimes. Ou juste parce que je suis un bon coup.

-Ah oui, ça doit être pour ça effectivement, je dois t'aimer un peu quand même. Mais juste un peu alors. sourit Harry en lui prenant la main.

Drago lui sourit aussi en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Lola les regarda, attendrie avant de dire :

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Enfin Harry l'es, toi Dray t'es dégueulasse.

-Oh vas te faire voir, sale môme.

-Non merci. Mais tu ne réagis même pas quand je dis que vous êtes mignon ? Drago Malefoy n'est pas censé détester qu'on utilise ce mot pour le qualifier ?

-Si, mais là tu parles de Harry et moi, donc de notre couple et je sais qu'on va tellement bien ensemble que c'en est éblouissant, donc je ne dis rien.

-Au début de phrase, j'ai presque crut que tu avais perdu de ton arrogance. Mais non en fait.

-Chasse le naturel il revient au galop, c'est pas ce qu'on dit ? Et bien arrogant ça fait partie de mon naturel.

-Si, effectivement, mais toi tu atteins des sommets.

-Eh, oh, respecte moi un peu jeune fille, c'est grâce à moi que t'es parents t'ont adoptée

-Et pourquoi ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. ricana Lola en croisant les bras et des jambes.

-Parce que si Harry n'avait pas dit ''Non'' a Zanetti pour moi ils seraient restés ensemble, donc tes parents ne se seraient pas mis ensemble, et forcément ils ne t'auraient pas adoptée.

-Mais Harry et papa auraient pu le faire.

-Non, parce que quand t'as été adoptée, avec Harry, on en a discuté un peu, pour savoir si il se pourrait qu'on en fasse de même, et il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu d'une ado, donc on dit merci à tonton Drago.

-Rêve !

-N'empêche qu'elle est bien ma thèse.

La blonde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Aussi chiant que les garçons de Poudlard, c'est pas possible.

-Et pourtant. Mais au pire si tu n'es pas contente c'est pas grave parce qu'Harry, lui, se contente bien de moi.

-Un certain Drago Malefoy m'a dit, une fois, que j'aime les cas désespéré, il a raison, parce que toi t'es irrécupérable. se moqua Harry.

-C'est vrai ? J'ai dit ça ? demanda Drago, faisant semblant de ne plus se souvenir.

-Ouais... Tu sais, c'était quand t'étais jaloux de Nick.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire supérieur tout à fait agaçant.

-J'avais parfaitement le droit d'abord, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! J'ai personne à mon compteur comparé à toi.

-C'est bon, je m'avoue vaincu. sourit le blond avant d'embrasser doucement Harry sur la joue. Mais j'ai beau avoir eu des dizaines et des dizaines de coups, ça reste toi le meilleur...

-J'espère bien ! coupa Harry.

-... parce que je t'aime. termina l'ancien Serpentard en lui souriant.

* * *

Bon. L'épilogue est pas terrible hein, mais il fallait bien que je transforme ça en Drarry vu que Nick est un mal aimé dans cette histoire ! X)

Eliseweas contente ?

Sinon ça vous a plut ? L'épilogue et l'histoire dans sa totalité ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
